you leave, you loose
by steph A15
Summary: In new moon edward left bella pregnant with triplets. Bella did'nt know wat to do so her and jacob went to ask the volturi for help.What will happen when edward finds out?
1. the volturi

**HEY YOU GUYS IT'S IS MY NEW STORY CALLED YOU LEAV,YOU LOSE ONE YOU START READING YOU'LL GET THE TITLE. **

**I KNOW THAT I HAVEN BEEN UPDATING BUT THAT'S BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE INTERNET. I WILL UPDATE AS MUCH AS I CAN AND WHEN I DO I WILL BE PUTTING MORE THATN ONE CHAPTER UP.**

**CHAPTER 1: THE VOLTURI**

**BELLA'S POV**

Iwas walking down the streets of Italy with Jacob when I saw them three clocked figures. I walked up to them and I saw their pale perfect futures and I knew that they were vampires. I walked up to them and said "Hello my name is Bella and this is Jacob are you guys part of the volturi guard?" they looked at each other once and then motioned for us to follow them into a dark alley. When they put down there hoods and I was able to see there red eyes. They reminded me of James, Victoria and Laurent the only difference was that I wasn't scared this time.

"How do you two know about us your humans?" the short blond haired girl said.

"Well that is a long story. We are seeking the volturi's help and we were wondering if you all could help us locate them." I replied

"Why do you need the volturi?" the girl asked again

"It's a kind of personal reason but can you take us to them, it's an emergency."

"Well you are in luck because we are members of the volturi guard my name is Jane and that is Felix and Demetri now following me." Jane said.

They took us into this big waiting room were there was a lovely secretary and other clocked people guarding these huge bolt like double doors. Then Jane came out.

"The masters are ready to see you follow Me." she said. I did as she said and we entered a huge room with three men sitting in thrones.

"Well hello my name is Aro and these are my brothers Caius and Marcus. Now why have you come here today?" he said

"My name is Isabella Swan but I prefer to be called Bella and this is my best friend Jacob black. Can I ask you a question before I tell you why I came here today" I said

"Of course you may, ask away" he said

"Well do you remember Carlisle Cullen and do you know his family?" I asked and he seemed shocked at what I had asked but still answered.

"I do remember my good friend Carlisle and I sadly haven' met his family but I have herd of them and their amazing powers, why do you ask?" he said

"As you can see I am pregnant and but what you don't know is that I am pregnant with Edward's child…as in Edward Cullen." they didn't really get were I was going until I said Edward Cullen and then they all gasped.

"well I hope you know that this is not what we call a normal situation, in fact this has never been herd of and I would like to know what exactly you came here for." he said to me.

"I came here seeking your help, because you see my baby is not all human."

"What do you mean?" Aro said

"Well I have to drink blood, I have been since I found out I was pregnant. My body can't keep down any human food anymore. I have been pregnant for about 5 weeks and I shouldn't even be showing yet but I am and judging by the size I can go into labor any minute. We have read lots of legends and they all say that the mother never survives and I don't want to die I want to live and see my baby grow up. I don't want to leave him alone in this world. So that is why I came here, because you have the power to turn me into a vampire after my baby is born. I know it's a lot to ask but can you please help me." I explained to Aro, Caius and Marcus.

"If you don't mind me asking why can't Carlisle just help you he is a doctor."

"yes he is and it would have been great for him to have delivered my child and his grandchild but he left, they all left...Edward left me in the woods outside my house after he told me that he didn't love me and that I wasn't good for him. I didn't even get the chance to tell him that he was going to be a father…I didn't get to say goodbye to Alice or Esme or any of them they just left, it seems they didn't care enough to say goodbye." I said beginning to cry while Jacob tried to calm me down.

"I'm so sorry my dear I didn't mean to make you cry. Now before you said you needed to drink blood, how do you get it?"

"Well Jacob here is a werewolf and he hunts animals for me and gives me their blood. I have to have at least 3 galloons a day or I start to feel bad I can't eat human food anymore, the blood keeps me full. Like for this trip we had to fill our suitcases with blood, I'm really craving some right now…Jacob." When I started to talk about the blood I started to want some really badly so when I said Jacob he knew what I was asking for and he reached into his backpack and gave me my water thermos full of blood. It tasted so good it made me moan in pleasure, I loved my blood.

"Thanks Jake." I said while looking back at the volturi. They were all staring at me like I had just grown another head I don't even know why they drink blood too.

"What?"

"nothing my dear we understand that you have a craving for blood because you are caring a vampires child but what we don't understand is why and how your best friend is a werewolf you know they are our mortal enemy right." Aro said to me

"yes I do know that you are mortal enemies and as to how I'm best friends with Jake the answer simple we have been friends since we were born and him turning into a wolf wasn't going to change anything it's not like he can help who his parents are." I said

"What do you mean by he can't help who his parents are? What does that have to do with anything?" Aro asked

"In my tribe there are men who carry the wolf gene and my father and his father and his father before him and so on carry it. All though the gene wasn't triggered for my father he did pass it on to me and I will eventually pass it down to my children, we can't help it." Jacob said

"wow I never thought I would actually get to meet one of you guys I have met and killed many children of the moon because they are uncontrolled dangerous creatures but never a shape shifting wolf I have read about you but never met one before." Caius said

"What do you mean shape shifting wolf and children of the moon aren't they the same thing?" I asked

"The children of the moon are the original werewolves. They only turn on a full moon and all that but shape shifting wolf like your friend here are the complete opposite because they can control when they turn and aren't dangerous to humans because they cant infect them by biting them like a real wolf." Caius explained and all I said was "ooh"

"now are you guys going to help me I really don't want to die, I want to see my child grow up and I cant do that without your help." I said to them and Aro walked forward.

"May I see your hand please, you see I have a gift of being able to see all your thoughts with one touch." he said.

"Of course" I replied and placed my hand in his.

"Well that's interesting. I wonder…" Aro said

"What is something wrong?" I said

"I seem that I can't read your thoughts, was Edward able to hear you?" Aro said

"No he wasn't I don't know why." I replied

"It seems you have a gift and will be useful to us in the future. We will help you my dear and I would like to invite you to join the volturi guard once you have been turned." Aro said.

"I would love to join but I do have 1 condition." I said

"And what would it be?" Aro asked

"I don't want to kill humans when I'm turned and I want my child and I to only drink animal blood. If I can do that then I will join if not then I am sorry but I would have to say no thank you." I said

"I don't think that would be a problem. Your diet is absolutely your choice." he said

"That's great so then I would love to join. Oh and can Jacob come and visit or can I visit him he is my best friend and he is immortal, I don't want to lose touch with him"

"That would also be fine and if Jacob would like he could join the guard ass well." Aro said and I got so happy I hugged him then looked at Jacob with hopeful eyes.

"Wow. Aro it would be an honor to be a member of your guard." Jacob said looking at Aro and then at me. I immediately hugged him.

"Well then it is settled you will both join the guard. Jane would you show them to their rooms and please inform the rest of the guard we have two new members." Aro said

As he said that I knew that everything was going to be ok I was going to a vampire and my baby was going to be safe and Jacob was going to be with us through it all.

This was the start of my new life.

**I HOPE YOU LIKED MY FIRST CHAPTER TO MY NEW STORY, IF YOU DID OR YOU DIDN'T I STILL WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK SO PLEASE REVIEW.**

**PLZ REVIEW, PLZ REVIEW, PLZ REVIEW**

***~STEPH A15~***


	2. settling in

**HERE IS MY SECOND CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

**CHAPTER 2: SETTLING IN**

**BELLA' POV**

It's been a week since me and Jacob joined the volturi. I love it here it's so beautiful and peaceful. I do miss Charlie and my friends but I have Jacob and my new family, this is what's best for me and my baby so this what I have to do and it's worth it. Everyone here is so nice to me specially Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri. Heidi is also nice but I don't talk to her much. Jacob is really starting to get along with Felix and Demetri they are always fighting or training as they like to put it. Jane is the one that really surprised me because everyone talks about her like she's a bitch but she really isn't she's such a sweet loving girl she reminds me a lot of Alice, we have become great friends and I can honestly say that I am closer to her than anyone else. I have actually convinced her into changing her diet from human blood to animal blood and surprising enough she was all but willing to and so was her brother Alec. The first time they drank it was with me three days after I arrived it was from one of my thermos bottles that Jake and I brought from home. It was so funny seeing them hesitate but once they actually drank they liked it, it wasn't the same as human blood but it was satisfying and they knew that they wanted to be there with me when my baby was born and that was going to take a lot of self control. I was going to ask Jane to turn me and I hope she says yes. It would make me really happy to have them be the ones to do it. Aro Caius and Marcus were like father figures to me and I liked that they were always there when I needed them.

"Bella where are you?" I heard Jane call.

"I am here in the garden." I called back. Then she appeared next to me.

"so how are you feeling today?" she asked with a suspicious smile.

"my day is going fine, why?" I answered

"well I was wondering if we could go shopping for baby stuff you know clothes and toys, etc." she said

"Jane I don't like shopping and I don't have any money to go shopping any way." I said

" first of all we wont be shopping for you but the baby and second of all when you joined the volturi you automatically became part of our family and everyone in this family has debit cards that at least has $100,000,000 and if we ever need more we just ask aro to deposit more and he does." when Jane said that I had $100,000,000 to my name I freaked out, I mean who needed that much money?

" your kidding right?" I asked still not believing her.

"no I am not. Now let's go shopping I have never gone shopping for baby clothes.

"fine but I don't even know what it's going to be." I said

" well then we will just buy clothes for both sexes, problem solved." she said all excited and jumping where she was sanding.

"ok fine lets go." I said

We left at 2:00pm and we are barely on our way back and its 6:00pm. I am so tired.

" you are crazy Jane I am so tired we bought so many things and half of it is not even going to get used." I said to her.

"you had fun right?" she asked

" well yeah but I still think that we wasted a lot of money." I replied

"whatever everything we bought is so cute and was worth what we spent and like I said money is not a problem." Jane said smiling

"You know you remind a lot of Alice." I said and when I said her name I started to cry.

"honey please don't cry you'll see her again don't worry" Jane said while hugging me.

" I know thanks for being here Jane now can we please go get some blood I am so thirsty." I said

"yes lets go. Now what are we having elk, grizzly or mountain lion?" she said

"well I'm having some mountain lion it's my favorite and it was Edward's favorite too. What do you want?" I said a little sad after saying Edward.

"I think grizzly but mountain lion sounds good too maybe both." she replied.

After we drank our blood we went back to my room to put all the baby clothes away and that's when Aro walked in.

"well I see you are getting prepared for the new baby." he said coming to sit next to Jane on the bed.

"yes we have Aro we got so many cute thing for the baby." Jane told Aro

"yes we did and thank you so much for the money you put under my name to buy all of this stuff." I said to Aro

"you are welcome Bella it was no problem at all. Now I would like to talk to you about your transformation." Aro said

"oh ok." I said

"well I would like to do a little experiment with you if you don't mind." he said

"what kind of experiment?" I asked.

"when we change some one it is usually the venom of one vampire that turns you and the older and the more gifted a vampire is the more gifted the new vampire will be. I would really like it if you would let myself and if Jane is she is willing to turn you. What do you think.?" Aro explained

"yes I would love it if you guys turned me. I was actually going to ask Jane to turn me but if you would both turn me it would be so much better I love the idea. Would you please help Aro turn me Jane?" I said turning to Jane and giving her my best puppy dog eyes that always worked on my mom when I was little.

"yes of course I would love turn you. It will be my honor to turn you with Aro." she said

"Yayyy thank you both of you." I said higging them both.

"well now that we have resolved that I will let you go back to what you were doing before., I'll see you both later bye." Aro said.

"thanks so much for agreeing to changing me you are the closest friend I have here besides Jacob and he's a werewolf." I said to Jane after Aro left..

"it's no problem I have never turned anyone but I have great control and you have really become a good friend and I would never say no to that. Any way when do you think you'll give birth? I can't wait to meet her or him." Jane said.

When she said this I felt a really hard kick and then I felt water between my legs.

"Jane I think my water just broke. Aahhh it hurts so bad. Help me please." I screamed to Jane and she started to panick more than me.

"ok what do I do? Who do I call? Are you ok? Does it hurt?" Jane started to babble.\

" Jane shut up and help me!" I said to her

" ok let's go to the medical room they have fixed up just for you. Then I will go get Aro." she said.

" ok" I said.

**I KNOW THIS CHAPTER WASN'T LONG OR THAT GOOD BUT THERE ARE ALWAYS DOES CHAPTERS IN A STORY THAT YOU ARE GOING TO FIND BORING, THE NEXT ONE WILL BE BETTER.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

**PLZ REVIEW, PLZ REVIEW, PLZ REVIEW**

***~STEPH A15~***


	3. surprise

**HERE IS MY THIRD AND LAST CHAPTER FOR NOW(TEAR,TEAR) LOL. I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER.**

**CHAPTER 3: SURPRISE**

**JANE'S POV**

Oh my god Bella is going into labor what am I going to do. I started babbling and didn't snap out of it till Bella told me to shut up. So I took her to the medical room they had set up for when this happened and then went to go get Aro.

"Aro, Bella just went into labor. I took her to the room with all the medical equipment but I don't know what to do now. I don't know how to deliver a Baby do you? What are we going to do? What are we going to do?" I started to babble again while pacing.

"Jane calm down. Everything will be fine and yes I do know how to deliver a child in my human life I was a doctor like Carlisle but I gave it up when I turned now lets go with Bella." Aro replied all calmly while I continued to pace back and forth.

"Ok let's go." I said but when we were about to walk out of the throne room the least expected person walked in.

**ARO'S POV**

"Alice my dear what are you doing here? Well I think that question will have to wait because I'm in a bit of a hurry right now, but feel free to make yourself comfortable till I return." I said to Alice

This is just my luck I finally get to meet Alice Cullen the psychic one of the Cullen coven and I can't stay and talk.

"Aro I know where you are going I know what you are about to do. In case you forgot I'm psychic." she said to me.

"Oh well then you know that I don't have much time then I really have to go." I said to Alice.

"Aro if it's ok with you I would really like to go with you and be with Bella who is like my sister, plus she is having Edward's kids so I think I deserve to be there I am going to be their aunt." she said getting a little mad at the end.

"You are welcome to come Alice, and did you say kids as in more than one?" I asked.

"Yes I did Aro. Now let's go Bella is going to need an Emergency c-section or she will die. She wont be able to give birth to them naturally." she said as we were running at vampire speed to where Bella was.

When we got their that's when I knew she was right Bella looked really weak pale and she kept throwing up blood. We need to do this fast.

**ALICE'S POV**

When I saw Bella I was speechless she was really pale and kept throwing up blood. She was hugely pregnant and I was happy, scared and worried all at the same time. We left her alone and pregnant, how could we ever forgive ourselves for doing this. I am going to kill Edward next time I see him!

"Alice?" Bella asked not believing that I was really here with her.

"Yes Bella it's me, I'm here to help you in anything you need. I am so sorry for leaving, I didn't want to but we thought it was the best for you I'm sorry will you please forgive me." I said to her

"Yes Alice of course I forgive you how could I not you are like the sister I never had. I am so glad you are here, now please help Me." she said to me before screaming out in pain.

"I will don't worry." I said to her.

"Aro you need to perform the c-section now or she wont make it. Once you have got the babies out you and Jane will have to immediately bite her and get as much venom in her system as possible while I will take the babies into her bed room oh and I'm going to need Alec since he is the only other vegetarian vampire here to help me." Aro and Jane both nodded and when I said that I needed Alec he was at my side in and instant.

"Are you ready Bella? We don't have time to give you any morphine but this will be fast I promise." Aro said to Bella

"Yes I'm ready." she replied taking my hand.

"Bella everything will be fine you are going to have beautiful children and I and I promise that Jane and I will take care of them till you wake up in 3 days. We all love you don't forget that." I said to her and she started to cry and nodded.

"I love you Alice and all of you please take care of them till I am able to myself." she said and we all nodded.

After that everything was very fast. Aro would get the baby out pass it to me and I would rap it in a blanket and then pass it to Alec who would put it in a crib while Jane wrote up each of the birth certificates. Then after Aro and Jane quickly got their venom into her system.

10 minutes later

Bella was still in the room with all the medical equipment and Jane and I were in Bella's room with the babies.

"They are so beautiful" Jane said

"Yes all **3** of them are just perfect." I said agreeing with her as we changed the triplets in Bella's room.

"It turns out Bella is going to need all the cloths we bought and more." Jane said laughing

"Yes she will. I can't wait to go shopping for them; I have never shopped for a baby before." I said excitedly

"Ooh and before I forget Aro said that I need to get the nursery set up before Bella wakes up in 2 days. So will you help me with it I have no idea how I'm going to get it done before Bella wakes up.?" Jane said with hopeful eyes

"Of course I'll help you I have already seen it and it will be beautiful. I wish Esme was here to help us." I said getting sad at the sound of my mothers name.

"Yes I hear that she is a wonderful interior designer. Why isn't she here? If you are here doesn't that mean that they should all know including the father of these beautiful babies" Jane asked me.

"well as soon as I had the vision I jumped on a plane, I was only with Jasper and when he asked where I was going I told him I didn't have time to explain. I told him to go back to the family and tell them that everything was fine and that I would call to tell them when I would be back. Ooh and even if the family knew Edward still wouldn't he left us the week after he left Bella, he couldn't be without her she was his mate and leaving her mad him depressed all then one day out of nowhere he said he was leaving and we have only heard from him once and it was to tell us that he was in brazil at isle Esme." I replied

"Why didn't you tell your family you were coming here and about Bella and the babies?" she asked

"I didn't know if Bella would even forgive me so I wasn't going to bring the whole family here at a time like this plus I don't know if Bella want's to tell them about the babies."

"Ok enough with all this touchy feely stuff, lets go shopping for all the things we are going to need." she said

"Ok let's go but how are we going to do it with 3 babies and no strollers." I asked

"That's easy…Alec!" she called her brother and in an instant he was there wow.

"You called?" Alec asked

"Yes I did. You are going to go shopping with us so that you can help us carry one of the babies." she said and he whined

"Do I have to? Why cants you go alone or have one of the girls go with you?" he asked

"Because the babies are half human and they don't have enough control to even be close to them." Jane explained.

"fine but if have to go so do does Jacob he doesn't drink blood at all and I need another guy there to keep me company so that I don't die of boredom." did he just say Jacob

"Did you just say Jacob? as in Jacob Black?" I asked them.

"Yes Jacob Black both him and Bella joined the volturi a week ago you didn't know I thought you were psychic?" Alec replied

"I am I just didn't know he was here? How did he join the guard he's human" I said

"No he's a werewolf well shape shifter. He came with Bella when she came to ask for Aro's help and Aro saw a good opportunity to get a shape shifter on our side so he took it." Alec replied

"Ooh well go find him and let's go shopping." I told him and he ran of

"I wonder why I didn't see Jacob with Bella." I said tmore to myself than anyone else.

"Maybe it just slipped, those things happen sometimes." she said and that's when Jacob and Alec walked in.

"Hello Jacob." I said

"Alice! What are you doing here last time I saw you, you were leaving forks." he said with no emotion in his voice or face.

"I had a vision of Bella and the babies and I immediately took a plane here." I replied

"Did you say babies? Didn't she just have one?" he asked shocked

"Yes I said babies. She had triplets 2 boys and one girl would you like to see them?"

He didn't reply he just walked forward and picked up the little baby girl.

**JACOB'S POV**

When I saw the babies I immediately gravitated towards the beautiful baby girl, and I picked her up. When I did this she started to wake up and when she opened her eyes…it was like time had stopped. There was this feeling inside me that was unexplainable. It was as if the only thing that mattered in this world was the baby girl I was holding and everything else everyone else didn't matter anymore. I felt really protective of her and I knew that I would rather die than have something happen to her. This can't be. How could this have happened? Oh my god I imprinted on her.

"Jacob what's wrong with you?" Alice asked me interrupting my inner babble.

"Alice, Jane, Alec please don't freak out but I just imprinted on her." I said to them and Alice went into shock while Jane and Alec had no idea what I was talking about.

"Alice says something please." I almost begged and that's when she finally reacted and I could tell she was mad. She took the baby away from me.

"How could you Jacob she is just a baby? What were you thinking?" she screamed at me which made the babies cry and Jane and Alec went to clam them down while Alice was staring me down.

"Alice please understands. I didn't do this on purpose it just happened. I can't help it." I said to her trying to explain to her as best I could.

"I know Jacob but she is just a baby. I guess I understand I have read your legends and I know that it's nothing romantic that you are feeling. Right?" she said more calm

"Yes I don't feel that way about her right now, its more like I'm her big brother trying to protect her from any harm. Thank you for understanding Alice, now can I please hold her.?" I asked. She hesitated a little but then passed her to me.

"Will someone like to explain to us what just happened?" Alec asked

While I explained what Alice and I were talking about to them Alice got the things ready for the babies. Alec and Jane felt the same as Alice on the whole imprinting on a new born thing but they understood that it was involuntary. Then we left for the mall.

After hours of shopping we finally had to leave the mall because they were closing. These girls are crazy.

**ALICE'S POV**

OMG! There are so many cute baby clothes in the mall and I wasn't shopping for one baby I was shopping for three, talks about heaven. Jane was a big help she has such an amazing sense of style that I am going to make her my new official shopping buddy while I am here. We had bought all the things for the nursery, we also got strollers and car seats and baby formula and toys we basically bought all the store. It was so much fun now we were in the volturi castle's garage taking out everything. By that I mean Jane and I got the babies out while we made the boys carry all the things we bought inside.

"We should set up the cribs first they are going to need a place to sleep in tonight." Jane suggested."Yeah we should. Guys bring all the things to the nursery we will set up the cribs first." I said.

"fine." they called back together.

We spent about 3 hours setting up the nursery. It took up 1 hour to paint the room in pastel colors then the rest of the time we spent telling the guys how to building all the baby furniture, folded all the clothes and put them in drawers, setting up toys, etc. now we were trying to put the babies to sleep, I had one little boy Jane had the other little boy and Jacob had the little girl.

It took us a while but they had finally gone to sleep.

"Ok let's put them in their cribs and go check on Bella. Who's going to stay with them?" I said

"I'll stay" Jacob said immediately.

"Okay then, Jane lets go." I said

"Okay let's go." Jane replied.

Then Jane and I went to see Bella. We heard her screams, it hurt to see her like that and to think that she still had 2½ days left. The open from the c-section had already healed and her skin looked like ours. She looked so beautiful I know that if Edward were here he would be sad that she was in pain but ecstatic that she was going to live forever with the rest of out family.

"She looks so beautiful doesn't she?" Jane asked.

"Yes she does I can't wait till she wakes up" I replied.

**BELLA'S POV**

I'm in so much pain right now, I feel like some one is burning me. It's a terrible burning sensation that I have never felt before in my life. I know that this means that I am going through the change; I will now be able to live forever with my babies. I remember seeing all three of their faces as they were born but I didn't get to hold them or even look at them for more than a second. I may not have known that I was having triplets but I love them all the same, they were so beautiful and I can't wait till I wake up so that I hold them in my arms.

I feel like it has been years since the pain started and it doesn't seem to get better it just increases and right now I hear my heart racing and I am starting to feel my body again but it's doesn't matter because the pain in my heart just tripled and I feel like they are ripping out my heart out slowly. Then when they finally rip it out, the pain stop and I open my eyes to my new life.

**I'M SORRY TO LEAVE YOU IN SUSPENCE. A LOT OF THINGS HAPPENED IN THIS CHAPTER SO PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKED WHAT YOU DIDN'T LIKE, I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OR IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS OR ANY IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTERS SO PLEASE REVIEW.**

**PLZ REVIEW, PLZ REVIEW, PLZ REVIEW**

***~STEPH A15~***


	4. Meeting My Kids

**SO HERE IS MY FORTH CHAPTR I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**PLZ REVIEW!.!.!**

**CHAPTER 4: MEETING MY KIDS**

**BELLA'S POV**

Where am I? Where are my kids I was talking to myself then I herd movement and my body reacted without thinking and one moment I was on the bed and then I was against the wall. That was going to need some getting used to…

"Bella it's just us don't be scared." I herd Alice say

"Alice what are you doing here? I thought you would have left by now." I said to her.

"You can't get rid of me that easily Bella." she said laughing while she walked forward.

"Thanks for being her Alice I really appreciate it." I said to her while giving her a hug.

"You are welcome. Like I was going to miss the birth of my niece and nephews" she said. Then I saw Jane still at the door way looking awkward, I had totally forgotten about her.

"Jane I am so glad you are here." I said going over and hugging her.

"I'm glad your awake." she said hugging me back.

"You guys can I please see my babies." I said almost begging them.

"I think you should go hunt first Bella, isn't your throat burning?" Alice asked

"No it's not burning now can please just see them." I said

"Well I think we can't take any chances and we should go get you some of the bottled blood you have. Then we can go and see the triplets, okay." Alice said to me

"Fine lest go but I want to see them right after that." I said to them and followed them out of the room I was in.

We then went to the kitchen were there was a huge fridge with bottles filled with blood. Alice took three of them out put them on the counter and then went to get 3 glasses from the cupboard after that she filled the glasses and handed one to each of us. We all drank our blood in 2 minutes.

"Can we go see my babies now?" I said whining.

"Yes we can go now but do you feel in control of yourself?" Alice said to me

"Yes I do feel under control now lets go." I said to both Alice and Jane, they just smiled nodded and then ran out of the room signaling for me to follow them.

We got to a closed set of double doors that was just across from the door that was my room.

"Who's with them?" I asked them

"Jacob" Jane replied

I just nodded and opened the door and walked in. I automatically walked over to Jacob and took my little girl in my hands. She was the cutest little baby I had ever seen. She had bright emerald colored eyes and Edwards unique copper colored hair her skin looked just as pale and beautiful like her fathers the only difference was that the temperature of her skin was like a humans not ice cold like a vampires. When I looked up I saw everyone staring at me.

"She is so beautiful. Jacob can you please take her so that I can see my sons." I said to him

"Yes of course." he said and came over and took her out of my arms.

Then Alice walked over and handed me a tiny little baby boy. He unlike his sister had my brown hair but had the same beautiful bright emerald green eyes and his skin was pale and beautiful the same temperature of his sisters. He was just a little big bigger than his sister but still tiny.

Then Jane walked up to me and handed me my other little boy. He looked just like his brother. Some eyes, same hair, same length, and same skin they were like a copy of one another.

"Bella do you know what they are going to name them yet?" Jacob asked

"well I didn't k know if it was going to be a girl or a boy so I had a couple that I really liked and now I don't have to pick between them." I told them. Then after five seconds.

"So what are they? don't keep us in suspense!" Alice said impatient like always.

"ok well for my first baby boy I would liked to name him Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, I know that Edward's dad was also named Edward and I wanted to continue that, as well as his middle name and his last name except that Mason will not be used as a last name but a middle name Cullen will be his official last name." I said to them.

"I love the name!" Alice and Jane said at the same time

"Yes I really like the name Bells and I'm sure Edward will be happy when he finds out what you named him." Jacob said

"So what about the other baby boy?" Jane asked

"I am going to name him Christopher Alexander Jason Cullen." I said

"I have always liked the name Christopher and Alexander Jason are great Middle names." Alice said

"What about the little girl?" Jacob asked looking at my daughter with loving eyes that was weird, but I just ignored it.

"Ok for my baby girl I picked Renesmee Rosealice Annabelle Cullen. I liked the name Annabelle a lot and I combined my mothers name with Esme's name and created Renesmee and then I combined Rosalie and Alice and created Rosealice. Do you like it?" I said to them.

"It's a very beautiful name Bells" Jacob said to me, but was looking at my faugther (weird).lol

"Yes I really like it too." Jane said.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, for including me in her name and you know that Rosalie always wanted kids and Esme lost her son so I am sure they are going to love it as well. Plus Annabelle sounds like your name a lot so I'm sure Edward will love it." Alice said all excited jumping up and down.

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING THIS CHAPTER.**

**I WOULD REALLY LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THE STORY SO FAR, IF YOU LIKE THE NAMES OR NOT ANYTHING YOU WOULD LIKE TO COMMENT ON SO PLZ REVIEW!**

**OH AND I AM KIND OF BLOCKED I DONT KNOW WHAT TO WRITE NEXT SO I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR YOUR SUGGESTIONS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**PLZ REVIEW, PLZ REVIEW, PLZ REVIEW**

***~STEPH A15~***


	5. 2 weeks later

**I am so sorry for the wait I do have the chapters its just that my computer wasnt working but i will be updating more often now:) **

**CHAPTER 5: 2 WEEKS LATER**

**BELLA'S POV**

It has been 2 weeks since I gave birth to the triplets. Lots of things have happened since I woke up. For starters my babies now look about 2 months rather than two weeks and some days, they were growing very fast way too fast if you ask me. I had found out why Jacob was staring at my daughter like she was his world and let's just say it wasn't a good day for him.

Things here at the castle were going great, everyone was in LOVE with the triplets. My friendship whit Jane had grown and now I see her like another sister, Alice and Jane have also gotten really close which I'm really happy about. Alec had that same calming presence that Jasper has so him and Alice immediately clicked, I think Alice just misses her husband and he reminded her of him so that's why she liked spending time with him. Jacob, Felix and Demetri were like the three musketeers they were always together getting into trouble. Aro, Caius, and Marcus were like my fathers and grandfathers' to my kids and like with everyone else my babies had them wrapped around there little fingers. They really loved them and I know they would do anything to protect them, they even decided to change their diet so that they could be around the kids more without having to struggle with their thirst so much. Marcus wasn't so serious all the time anymore he would smile and laugh with my kids when they did something cute or funny.

Watching them interact with my kids was some thing beautiful and I just wish Edward were here to see this with me to see the kids grow up and teach them the things that he has learned in his life. I wish that all the Cullen's were here not just him I know for a fact Rosalie and Esme would love to be here because Esme lost her baby and Rosalie had always wanted a baby. I just hope that one day they will all get to meet them.

Today is the day that I have been dreading for a while, I knew it was coming but it's still sad to see your best friend leave. I know Alice has to go back with her family and her husband but I am going to miss her terribly and I know my kids will too.

"Bella come on stop staring at the wall and come give me a proper goodbye hug." Alice said while putting a fake smile on her face.

"You better come back and visit us" I said well more like ordered her and she just laughed.

"Well of course I'm coming back. I would never be able to live if I didn't see my niece and nephew's and my best friend. Plus if I don't come back who is going to make sure you all look like out of a movie superstars." she said in her perky high voice sounding more like herself.

"You would say that Alice but I'm holding you to the I'm coming back part the rest well we'll see." we laughed and hugged then my babies came in.

"Well finally! Cutting it a little close aren't we? I have to leave in five minutes to catch my plane." Alice said to Jacob Felix and Demetri who we holding my babies.

"Sorry shortly but these little monsters were all in different parts of the castle bell was with Aro in the thrown room Masen was with Heidi in the garden and Jason was with Santiago on the rooftop." Jake explained.

"Whatever give me them I have to say bye to them." Alice said still annoyed

She sat on the bed and they gave them to her one by one.

"Jason, Mason, Bell I love you all and I feel so bad for leaving you but aunty Alice has to go home and be with your uncle Jasper and everyone else." she said to them in a really sad voice and I'm sure if she was able to cry she would be crying.

"We love you don't be sad" said Bell. Yeah did I mention they could talk already?

"We know you have to go back." Jason said

"We understand just please don't forget us Aunty Alice." Mason said. It broke my heart to see Ali and the kids this sad but this had to happen it was inevitable.

"I would never forget you I love you all too much plus I am not saying goodbye forever I will be back this is more of an I'll see you later kind of thing." she explained to them

"Yayyyy so when are you coming back?" they all asked in unison which just made her laugh.

"I don't know yet but it will be soon very soon okay." she said

"Okay but don't take too long we'll miss you." said Bell, while Jason and Mason nodded.

"I promise to be back soon now give aunty Alice one last big hug because I need to go." she said an they all gave her a hug. She then got up and gave the guys the babies and then came up to me and gave me a bone crushing hug.

"Take care of my niece and nephew's and don't forget to take pictures of them every day because they grow too fast and I want to miss anything. Now I need to go but I love you all so much." as she said the last part she grabbed her bags and walked out the room.

My babies automatically started to cry so the guys gave them to me. I held them close to me and tried to calm them down while trying not to cry (sob) myself.

**ALICE'S POV**

I had to get out of the castle as soon as possible if not I knew I wouldn't be able to leave. The past two weeks and a half had been incredible I mean I was an aunt something I knew was never going to be possible because we were vampires and we cant have kids, but Bella had given birth to three little miracles.

When I had the vision of Bella being pregnant and coming to the volturi I panicked and got on the first plain out of Rio. When I got here I thought I was going to be too late and that Aro would have killed Bella because we all know Aro forgives no one, so imagine my surprise when I get off the plane and I see Bella in labor having three little babies while Aro and Jane help her. I then ran at full speed to the castle to do what I could. When I got there I helped Jane and Aro deliver the babies and then Aro and Jane turned Bella into one of us because she wouldn't have survived otherwise. During the time she was changing Jane told me what I had missed which is when I found out Jacob was here and that both him and Bella had joined the volturi. I was shocked but grateful that they had helped her. After she woke up she had amazing control over her thirst we saw the babies and from there on out everyday we spent the days together her myself and Jane, yeah I know what you are thinking but Jane is actually really nice…well to us at least. I had gotten really close to Alec because he reminded me so much of Jasper he had blond hair they had the same personality but most importantly he had that calm presence that Jasper always had. I miss Jasper and the rest of the family sooo much and I can't wait to see them.

Yes leaving Bella and my niece and nephew was hard but I had to go back. Plus I know I'll see them soon, I don't know how I'm going to get away from my family to go see them but I will find a way. With all my thinking I hadn't noticed how much time had past we were about to land in Alaska where I knew my family would be waiting.

So lets hope they don't ask too many questions and they believe the lie, because if they don't then too bad they aren't getting anything out of me.

**I hope you all liked it :)**

**PLZ REVIEW AND I'LLPROMISE TO UPDATE SOON**

**~*STEH A15*~**


	6. PARTY!

**CHAPTER: 6 PARTY!**

**ALICE'S POV**

Today was September 10th which means I have less than three days to get to Italy for my niece and nephew's Birthday and also Bella's, they were all born on September 13. Since I left I have seen them every two months or so, every time I would see them it was like I meeting a new person because they have grown so much. Last time I saw they looked to be six and it has been a little over two months now so I can't wait to see how much they have grown.

Everyone had been curious as to were I always disappeared to and I always told them the same thing which was that I was going to visit a friend in Italy, I'm sure they knew I was lying but they never said anything. So today I had spent all day shopping on my own for gifts for the kids and Bella. I had bought Bella a bunch of new clothes and shoes and for Jason and Mason and Bell I had gotten three Wii game systems all with at least 30 games each and then I had also gotten them the new 3ds which I got in rose pink, aqua blue and cherry red also with 30 games each. On top of that I also got Renesmee a Cullen crest chocker and a locket, for the boys I got them writs bands and rings. Yes I know I spoil them too much but they are the only niece and nephews I will ever have so sew me.

When I got home I made sure everyone was out hunting so that they wouldn't suspect anything because who wouldn't be suspicious when they saw me come back from a shopping trip whit game systems and video games well everyone except Emmett all he would say would be thank you and run off to play with the new video games.

I quickly packed everything and in the end I had ten suitcases well thank god I was going on a private plane thanks to Aro. I was finishing taking my bags down stairs when the family came in and just stood there shocked at how many bags I had, I always pack a lot when I travel but never this much.

"Wow, Ali why so many bags" asked Emmett

"Oh I forgot to tell you guys that I'm going to be leaving for Italy today in about an hour." I said

"What you're leaving again" Jasper said

"Yeah Jazz but only for a couple days, I'll be back before you know it." I said feeling a little guilty.

"Why haven't you told us we could have gone with you Alice" said Carlisle

"well I'm just going to visit my friend you guys know I like to visit her at least every two months and it's almost been three since I last saw her, plus I didn't think you guys would want to go send days in a house talking to someone you don't know." I said

"Well we do want to meet this friend of yours that you always go visit, why can't we go?" Rosalie asked

I had no idea what to say so I just said "well I need to go guys r I'm going to miss my flight." and took my bags in the car and left as soon as possible.

This is getting hard I'm going to have to tell them soon or find a fake friend that they could meet so they would leave me alone.

**BELLA'S POV**

Today Alice was coming for the kids Birthday and we were all really happy and exited to see her it has been to long since she left. Right now I was running around the castle trying to find my kids they were never in one place they could never make my life easy. I finally gave up and screamed at them in their minds to come to the garage in les than two minutes if they wanted to go with me to go pick up Alice from the airport. Then less than a minute later they were in the garage along with Jacob. We all got in the big pearl white hummer limo while Jacob went to the front to drive. We would have taken the escalate but knowing this pixie she would have at least 7 bags. The car ride to the airport wasn't long and when we got their Alice's plane was just getting in. The kids ran to were we always met which was where people got their baggage. When we got their Alice was on the moving baggage thing trying to get a suit case we all started to laugh at her and she turned around and glared at us.

"Shut up and help me with this" she said

"I'm not getting on that thing" bell and I said together.

"We'll help you" Jason and Mason said

"Thank you boys." she said and told them which ones were hers

It took them a while but they finally got all TEN bags.

"Why do you need TEN bags Alice" I asked.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out." she said smiling

"Whatever come give me a hug you crazy pixie." she laughed and gave me my hug.

"Now why haven't I gotten my hug you little monsters?" she said to the kids. They laughed and ran and tackled her to the ground.

"You guys have gotten really strong that actually kind of hurt." she said

"Sorry Aunt Alice but we are just so happy that you are here to celebrate our first birthday." Mason said

"Yeah I'm exited too but let me up this floor is dirty." she said

When we got to the castle Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri were waiting for us. Alice jumped out of the car and ran to them. All of us had become like a little family, they all missed Alice as much as the kids and I did.

"I missed you guys so much." she said to them.

"We missed you too shorty" Demetri said to her while

"Okay enough with all the hugging help me get my bags inside. Then I need to go see the ballroom and see what I have to work with, I only have a little over a day to make this party happen." she said to him.

"Fine." Demetri said then he saw that Jacob had taken out ten bags and stopped "why the hell do you need ten bags Alice?" he asked.

"I'm tired of all of you asking me the same question just know that I need all of it and shut up and carry it to my room." she said annoyed "now lets go see the ballroom"

We spent 10 minutes in the Ballroom with Alice talking to herself and planning everything out in her head. Then she told Jane and I that we had to go shopping, that the kids couldn't go because it was going to be a surprise and we were going to need the limo. That was not a good sign it means we are going to need a lot of space for all the things that we were going to need. We shopped for 7 hours straight then we went home and she made all the guys carry the stuff to the ballroom and then she got her cell phone out and made like a million calls and when she was done she smiled and walked out of the ballroom. Jane and I were so confused but followed her; she ended up going to the kids rooms. When she got to Mason's room she said "Goodnight baby I'll see you in the morning have a good night and don't get anywhere near the Ballroom until its time or I will not give you your gifts tomorrow" she then looked at us and told us to say good night, we did and then repeated the same thing with Jason and Bell.

"Now that that is out of the way we have a lot of work to do." she led us back into the ballroom and we got to work.

The next morning everything looked beautiful the ball room had been transformed into an Arabian dream because the kids were really into Aladdin they were interested in other things but I guess she decided to go with this because it was for both a girl and a boy.

"What time is it?" Alice asked

"It's 8:00am. Why?" I asked

"Because the DJ waiters and a bunch of other people are going to arrive an hour and you need to get the guys to take them out of the castle or all of our hard work will be ruined" she said

"Ok let's go wake up Jacob." I said

We ran to his room and knocked for what seemed like hours he didn't answer so Alice kicked the door open and there he was sleeping like nothing had happened I swear he could sleep through anything. Alice then walked to his bed and told us to get on and start jumping and that she was going to scream in his ear. When we started jumping and Alice screamed in his ear and he automatically jumped up and we laughed.

"What the hell do you want?" he said annoyed

"We need you and the rest of the guys to take the kids out to eat breakfast so that they don't see the things that will be coming in. you have to be out of here in 20 minutes."

"Fine now out" he said.

"Next stop the babies' rooms" she said

"Alice you know that they aren't babies anymore right" Jane said

"Well they will always be my babies" she said

"Whatever and they aren't in there rooms by this time they are all in the Music room with Aro for their piano lessons" I said to her.

As soon as the kids were out of the castle the things started getting delivered. I had no idea Alice had ordered so much stuff. She had ordered two Arabian looking bouncy houses, chocolate fountains, a DJ hundreds of balloons and flower arrangements and a bunch of other stuff. I knew the kids were going to love all of this. The entire guard the pack and some of Aro's close friends from all around the world so there would be a lot of people here. By 2:00pm the room looked amazing and everyone was starting to get here. The kids were still not here they weren't coming till 3:30 because they were going to go pick up the pack from the airport with Jake

Alice, Jane and I were waiting out front when they got there, when they saw us they ran to us and we hugged them and said Happy Birthday to them when we were done hugging I saw as the pack got out of the limo, I haven't seen them since Jacob and I came to Italy and it was really weird seeing them again.

"Well if it isn't my beautiful daughter." I stood there shocked as I saw my dad Charlie came out from behind Quil and Embry. I had no idea what to do I was speechless.

"Daddy…" I said and ran and hugged him, yeah we were never the hugging type before but I hadn't seen him since I got pregnant and became a vampire.

"I never thought I was going to see you again" I said to him

"Same here Bella, I just woke up one day and you were gone all that was left was a note that said that you were leaving that you were fine and to not look for you." he said

"I'm sorry dad, but I had no choice." I said

"I know so let's forget about the past and move on. I just saw your kids but would you like to make the proper introductions." he said

"Ok let's move on. Jacob have you introduced them to anyone?" I said turning to Jacob

"No sorry, there was no time I had to get the monsters in time for there party." he said

"Ok then kids these are Sam Emily Quil Claire Jared Kim Paul Rachel Embry Seth Leah Billy and Charlie." I said to them.

"Everyone these are my kids Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, Christopher Alexander Jason Cullen, and Renesmee Rosealice Annabelle Cullen they are mine and Edward's kids and they were born exactly one year ago today they are half vampire half human." I said and everyone was speechless.

"Well let's leave this awkward moment aside and go inside. I did not work my ass of to have it wasted." Alice said and everyone turned to stare at her.

"Alice Cullen my favorite Cullen how have you been." Charlie said

"I have been good Charlie nice to see you again." she said hugging him.

"Mom is he really our grandpa?" Bell asked

"Yeah he is now all of you come here and say hi." I said they come over shyly and gave him a hug and said hi then they said hi to the guys from the pack and hugged the girls.

"Okay enough of this lets go inside I want to see their faces." Alice said

"Fine guys lets go inside just leave the bags in the car we'll get them later." I said

We were walking in and we could already here the music booming off the walls and when Alice opened the double doors the kids stopped in their tracks as they took in all of our work.

"Sooo do you like it?" Alice asked

"Yes its beautiful aunt Alice thank you." they said and they ran in.

Everything was going great so far everyone was enjoying themselves and then Alice gets a call and she goes outside and comes back in with like 30 kids.

"Alice where did you get all these kids?" I asked

"From Aro's orphanage. Plus what's a kids party without kids." she said wow she had really thought about everything.

**ALICE'S POV**

The party was going great the music was awesome everyone loved the food everyone was getting along. I just wish that my family was here to enjoy this with all of us. All that was left for us to do was the cake and presents and right on cue the waiters came in with the four birthday cakes. Yes I said four because it was also Bella's Birthday and I wasn't going to let her forget it.

"Okay everyone gather around time for cake! Now Bella Bell Mason and Jason stand here so that I can take a picture." I took lots of pictures of them then we all sang them the Happy Birthday song and they cut the cake. One everyone had there cake it was time for presents.

"We want to go first" Felix, Demetri and Jacob said. They left for around ten seconds and then came back riding huge four wheelers also Jacob gave Bell a Quileute bracelet that for some reason surprised the pack, the kids jumped up and thanked them.

"ok now it's my turn, but I need help so Alec Jane and Jacob would you help me?" they said yes and went with me to my room where I asked them to get all the boxes and bags that were on my bed.

"Ok first presents are the ones Jake is holding so if you would please give it to them it has there name on them." he did as I asked and the kids were really exited about their Wii's and games. "Next are the ones Alec is holding" Alec gave it to them and they were even more exited because a 3ds was portable so they would be able to take it. "Jane can you give Bella her gift, and yes Bella I know you hate gifts but it's your birthday so such it up." everyone laughed at that but Bella was happy when she saw it was clothes and shoes she actually liked. "Last but certainly not least I give you these." I said handing Bell and Bella the chocker and locket with the Cullen crest on it and Jason and Mason the wristbands and rings. When Bella saw what it was she actually started crying (sobbing) and the kids were just quiet. "That in case you kids don't know that is the Cullen crest everyone in our family wears it one way or another and I give them to you today so that you all know that you are Cullen's even Bella. You were always looked at as a daughter to Carlisle and Esme and a sister to Emmett Jasper Me and Even Rosalie and you mean the world to my idiot of a brother even now after all this time he still loves you and is in pain because he is not with you but that was the consequence to his mistake he left to protect you but all he did was cause you both pain and one day after you give him hell for leaving you will officially become a Cullen but until then I hope that this makes you and the kids feel a part of the family." I said and when I was done the kids were all crying and clinging to Bella.

"Thanks Alice this means the world to me." Bella said and then came to hug me and then the kids hugged me to and said thank you.

After that the kids got lots of amazing gifts from everyone else and then the party ended. The kids and the rest of the humans went to bed except the orphans that had to go back to the orphanage then everyone that was left helped clean up the mess that was made in the Ballroom.

**BELLA'S POV**

I can't believe my babies turned one today they look around eight but they are still one. They are growing up to fast I know that at this rate they will be fully matured by the time they are three and I just wish time would slow down. Alice outdid herself today, I could not have asked for a better party. The thing that touched me the most was that she gave my kids and I the Cullen crest, yes it's a small thing but it makes us feel part of something more than just the volturi. By her giving us the crest she gave me hope, hope that one day Edward the kids and I will be together. Let's just hope that day isn't too far away.


	7. 2 years later

**CHAPTER 7: 2 years later**

**BELLA'S POV**

It has been two years the kids are now a little over three and they look 18. My babies have grown up and it's sad but I will always have those memories of when they were babies, it makes me a little sad that Edward has missed all of this but Alice has always been there for us she has watched them grow and mature with me. They are three but there state of mind is way beyond their years and so is their physical appearance so it isn't that weird that Bell and Jacob have now been dating for around 5 months, it was very awkward at first but he makes her happy and that is all I can ever ask for.

Right now Jacob the kids Jane Alec Felix Demetri and I are on a flight going to Forks for Rachel and Paul's wedding. The kids are really excited to see forks which is where Edward and I met. I don't really talk to the kids about their father but they do know who he is and the things he liked to do and they have seen him in pictures that Alice has shown them, I think that in a way they are hopping to feel closer to him by going to a place he used to live in. I feel bad that they don't know him yet but they will one day and know they will love him just as much as I did,

When the plane landed we went to get our bags then met up with Seth and Leah who were picking us up.

"Welcome home Bella Jacob and the rest of you welcome to the very rainy forks, Washington." Seth said.

"Ok come on lets go I'm sure they want to go home and rest after that long flight from Italy. So where exactly are we taking you guys?" Leah said to her brother.

"Alice and I have been working on a house here since the kids were born and it was recently finished so if you could drop us off there that would be great." I said

"Sure where is it?"

"It's in the woods near La push it's close to the treaty line you have with the Cullen's." I said

"Oh yeah I know where that is I was wondering who would build a house in the woods and now I have my answer." she said and I was happy she knew because I have never actually seen it in person.

"Wow" was the first thing the kids and I said when we saw the house. It wasn't even a house it was a mansion, I honestly had no idea it was this big.

"Well you definitely know how to build a house Bella" Demetri said to me

"Thanks now let's go inside and see if it's as pretty from the inside as from the outside." I said and we walked in it was beautiful. It was a three story mansion with a double staircase going up and the walls were all white with all the decorations in black and white on the first floor. There was crystal chandeliers and black and with photos of all of us and when I say everyone I mean everyone all the volturi and the pack my kids and I and of course Charlie Renee and Alice I was actually starting to wonder why the rest of the Cullen's weren't included. There was a huge living room, dinning room and kitchen on the first floor. The second floor was here all the rooms were and each one was different Arabian, Jungle, Safari, Hawaiian were the rooms with a theme then there was the neon Zebra print room and the neon Cheetah print room and the last room that was at the end of the hallway was Black and white very Elegant with a crystal chandelier it looked a lot like the first floor and then there was a huge black and white picture of Edward and I from the day we went to prom. I guess this is my room. I couldn't stop staring at it and without even noticing I had started to cry and that's how m kids found me.

"mom what's wrong " Bell asked not noticing the picture right in front of her so I just pointed at it and she just like me was speechless and when her brothers saw it they reacted just like their sister. After a while I was able to calm down.

"That picture was taken at prom. I remember having a broken leg with a cast on it that made me look horrible but we were so happy that it didn't matter." I said to them

"Wow you were really pretty mom" Mason said

"Will we ever get me him mom?" Jason asked

"Do think he would even want to meet us? Do you think he will want us?" asked Bell

"of course you will get to meet your father I don't know when but you will and I'm sure he would want to meet you he just doesn't know about you right now if he did I'm sure he would be here in a heartbeat, and I'm sure once he knows he will love you all as much as I do." I said to them after that we went to the third floor and it turns out it was divided into two parts the first was a game room with all the games you could imagine and the second was our very own movie theater. We also found an indoor pool on the first floor which was pretty cool. When we finished exploring the house we all picked a room and got settled in.

**ALICE'S POV**

The past three years have been crazy with Bella and the kids. I haven't seen Bell Jason and Mason since their 3rd Birthday and it was now December. I can't believe how much they have grown they now look 18 and have stopped growing all together they act think and look 18 so they may not seem like babies anymore but they are only three and they will always be like babies. My family still had no idea what was going on they would try and get me to talk but I never gave anything up but they still keep trying. We have currently moved back to Forks hopping that being here will cheer Edward up a little.

"Alice will you please go to the grocery store we need to buy food for the food drive that the hospital puts up every year." Esme asked me

"Jasper will you come with me?" I asked

"Yeah sure lets go." he said

We left and went to the only grocery store in forks and thank god it wasn't full because Jasper hasn't fed in a while and we wouldn't want and accident. We had gotten most of the stuff that we usually got for the food drive but I was still missing the instant mashed potatoes that for some reason we couldn't find so jasper and I split up I went left he went right. I had finally found them but they were on the top shelf and I couldn't reach them so I was about to call Jasper when someone bumped into me.

"Hey watch…" I started to say but then I saw

"Alice!" Jason said excitedly.

"Jason what are you doing here?" I said while hugging him tightly and he spun me around. He was about to answer when Jasper came out of nowhere and pulled him away from me. SHIT!

"Jasper let go of him." I said about to freak out, then Mason appeared out of nowhere.

"Dude let my brother go!" he screamed at Jasper, jasper pushed Jason to the ground and that's when I lost it.

"What the hell Jasper!" I screamed at him and helped Jason up making sure he was ok

"Alice?" Mason asked when he realized it was me.

"Hi honey." I said then went to give him a hug but Jasper stopped me and pulled me against his chest so that I couldn't move.

"What the hell Jasper let me go." I said a little too loudly.

"I don't know who you are but you better let her go now!" Jason said

"Or else what?" Jasper challenged. I had to stop this.

"Stop all of you shut up! And Jasper let me go!" thank god they listened

"Aunty Alice what's going on and who is this guy? Why did he want to hurt Jason?" Mason asked me

"This is my husband Japer honey and he was only going to hurt Jason because he thought Jason was hurting me so please don't worry about it now will you both give me a hug I haven't seen you since you guys Birthday." I said to them and when I was done they both came and gave me the bone crushing hug they always did.

"We missed you Aunty Alice you need to visit more often." they said and I laughed then I heard jasper clear his throat.

"Alice will you please Explain to me what just happened because I'm confused." he said I looked at the boys then at Jasper, I guess it had to come out sometime.

"Jasper do you remember when I would leave every two months to go visit a friend in Italy?" I asked and he just nodded "well I would go visit a friend but that friend is there mother and she has three kids them two and a girl." I said

"Why would you visit them? How do you even know them?" he asked

"Jasper look at them do they remind you of someone?" I waited a couple seconds and then he got it. "Bella…they look like her and Edward but that's not possible is it?" he asked. "Well we are standing right here so yeah it is possible uncle Jasper" Mason said

"I'm an uncle? Wait Edward's a father? Why didn't we know about this? How did you know about this Alice and for how long?" jasper said

"Yes you're an Uncle Edwards a father and you didn't know about this because Bella made me promise not to tell. Oh and I have known since the day they were born, I actually helped deliver them." I said. All jasper said was "wow"

"Now why are you guys in forks and not in Italy?" I asked Mason and Jason

"We came down for Paul and Rachel's wedding." they said

"Oh yeah I forgot…wait why wasn't I invited I want to go." I said

"They are getting married tomorrow Aunt Alice and you are invited don't you remember she invited you on our birthday? And you didn't get an invite because there was nowhere to send it to but if you want to go you can come." they said laughing at me

"I had totally forgotten that I was invited and you didn't have my address so I forgive her for not sending me my invite. But I am definitely going to that wedding I have been waiting forever for them to actually set a date plus I helped plan part of it." I said

"Alice" jasper said quietly

"Yeah" "we aren't allowed on Quileute land that would break the treaty" he said

"Oh I know but I am a friend of the bride and the pack members so I can cross without breaking the treaty. They all love me over there." I replied and he didn't reply

"Aunt Alice I think he's in shock" Jason said

"Yeah look at him; he looks like he has seen a ghost." Mason said

"Jasper are you okay?" I asked

"When did this happen and how did we not notice this?" he said

"I know it's a lot to take in but come on you must be happy I know I was when I found out." I said to him.

"I am happy who wouldn't be? But it's still weird to see them all grown up when they are suppose to be three." he said

"I know these monsters grew up way to fast for my liking." I said laughing and while hugging Jason and Mason. Jasper was quiet for a minute then he snapped out of it and was back to normal.

"Okay I'm all better, when do I get the official introduction?" he said that and I knew right then that he was okay with this and that he was happy to be an uncle.

"Jasper this is Edward Anthony Mason Cullen and then this is Christopher Alexander Jason Cullen but everyone calls them Mason and Jason." I

"And this you guys is my wonderful husband Jasper the one I have told you so much about." I said finishing the introductions it was then quiet for a minute while they guys took this in.

"Well are you guys just going to stand there or are you going to give your uncle Jasper a hug." he asked and then both Jason and Mason went and gave him a hug. I was so happy I couldn't even explain it.

"This is so cool I can't believe we just met you but Bell is going to be sad that she didn't." Jason said while Mason nodded.

"Who's Bell?" jasper asked

"She's our sister" they both replied

"So Bella had triplets? How did she even survive that if you are all part vampire?" jasper said

"Yes Bella had triplets and she only survived because the volturi helped her." I said

"What the volturi! Why would she go to them they could have killed her?" Jasper said

"she didn't have a choice Jasper we left remember and Jacob was only able to do so much, they needed a vampire to help turn her if not she was going to die." I said and then he was quiet.

"If I hadn't lost control on her Birthday then this would never have happened. This is all my fault." he said

"Don't blame yourself uncle Jasper everything is fine now." Mason said

"Oh and Alice we just saw the house it is awesome we all love it." Jason said

"I'm glad you all like it I spent a lot of time making sure it was perfect. Did your mom like her room?"

"You mean the one with the huge picture of mom and dad on it? Yeah she liked it she cried a little because of the picture but after she calmed down she loved it." Jason replied

"Aunt Alice is he here?" Mason asked

"Yes he is. He's locked in his room all depressed like always but he's here." I said

"Why is he so sad?" Mason asked

"He is sad because he misses your mom. We moved here to try and cheer him up but it's not working he's even worse now." I replied

"I wish we could go see him even for a second I just want to see him in person for once." Mason said

"You should come see him then. Why do you think you're not allowed?" Jasper said

"We know we can but we don't know if we should, I don't know if mom is ready to see him again and if we went without bell she would kill us." Jason replied

"Well why don't we go talk to Bella and see what she says" Jasper said

"Okay lets go but I'm warning you there are volturi guards with us at the house" Jason said

"Is Jane here please tell she's here?" I asked

"Yeah she's here Alec, Demetri and Felix are also here." Mason said

"Yayyy I have missed them so much now let's go I want to talk wedding outfits for tomorrow with your mother." I said while Jasper stared at me like I was and Alien "what?" "Never mind lets go I want to meet my niece and see your mother again." Jasper said

We then bought all of the things for the food drive and we left with Mason and Jason to the house Bella and I had been working on.

"Wow this is a nice house" jasper said "thanks Bella and I worked hard on the design."

We got down and when we walked in the door the house looked deserted.

"Mom!" Jason yelled "we are in the game room" she said

"Come on lets go see everyone." I said pulling jasper to the third floor.

"I'm here!" I said when I walked in "Aunt Alice what are you doing here?" Bell asked

"I live here now, well not in this house but in Forks." I said "oh" she said and came and hugged me.

"Aunt Alice who is this?" she asked "this is my husband Jasper" I said "really OMG hi" she said all excited while hugging him. "It's nice to meet you too." he replied while returning the hug.

"I'm so sorry Bella." Jasper said as soon as he saw Bella walking toward us.

"Don't worry about it Jasper it wasn't your fault." she said and hugged him

"Thank you" was all he said. "So why are you guys here I'm sure this was more than just a visit I can tell from the Excitement in Alice." Bella said

"Okay you caught me. We actually came here to see if you and the kids could come see Edward." I said and she just starred at me like I was crazy.

"Can we go mom I just want to see him once, that's all I ask for." Mason said

"Yeah mom can we go I want to meet my dad" Bell said

"Mom are you ready to see him again?" Jason asked

"I can't deny you guys the opportunity to see your dad I know you have been wanting to meet him. You ask if I'm ready well I'm not but I'll go because I know it will make you kids happy." Bella said and the kids all went up to hug her.

"Since you guys are going I just have to warn you Edward isn't in the best shape. He has been depressed for the passed three years we can barely get him to go hunting and he doesn't talk to anyone." I said to them and they were all shocked.

"Alice maybe you should go to your house and tell everyone that some friend are coming over so that we don't just drop in and surprise everyone too much." Bella said.

"That's a good idea but I want you guys there within the hour and I think it would be good if all of you came including Jacob, Felix, Demetri, Jane and Alec it would be better if they knew from the beginning what happened. Oh and I may need Felix and Demetri to help me with some thing." I said

"Whatever you need shorty we're here to help" Demetri said. I then went over to them and told them the plan they agreed.

"Okay then see you at my house, Bye." I said

Jasper and I left immediately after that and on the way home we called Carlisle and told him he had to come home. Thankfully Carlisle and us pulled into the house at the same time so we didn't have to wait for him. Jasper and I blocked our thoughts from Edward when we walked in.

"Alice why did I have to come home so fast? Did something happen?" Carlisle asked when we were all gathered in the living room well all except Edward.

"You guys have always wanted to know why I always go to Italy every two or so months and today you're finally going to find out." I said

"So your friend is coming here today? Why hadn't you told us before?" Esme asked

"Its more than one friend more like a family. I love them all so much and I know you all will too." I said to them

"How do you know we'll love them we have no idea who they are" Rosalie said

"You'll know who they are when you see them. Now you guys have to be on your best behavior okay." I said to them all

"We will Alice especially if they mean this much to you." Carlisle said

"They will be here in five minutes, let's just wait for them here."

They were going to be here in 10 seconds and I couldn't wait to see how the family will react to the show. 3...2...1 show time.

I saw them all in their Black cloaks and my family's faces were so funny especially when the door flew open. All of them walked in and stopped in front of us until I gave Felix and Demetri the signal so that they could go and drag my brother's sorry ass down here. It took about five second and they came back dragging him Demetri had one arm and Felix had the other then they threw him to the ground in front of us. I swear my family was about to shit their pants, there expressions were priceless and Jasper and I couldn't contain our laughter in any longer. So I stood up and walked up to the guys as they put down their hoods "thanks guys that was too funny, I cant believe you did that with a serious face I wouldn't have been able to." I said to them and my family was looking at me like I was a crazy person.

"Alice what's going on why are the volturi here I thought you said we were meeting your friends?" Carlisle said

"You are everyone meet my friends Felix and Demetri." I said

"Why did you tell them to do that to me Alice" Edward asked

"Because it was funny and I need you here for this. You are the reason that they are here." I said to him.

"Why am I the reason I didn't do anything?" he said and that's when Jane made her presence know.

"Or so you think. If it were up to me I would make you suffer but it's not up to me so you're safe for now." she said

"Jane come on don't scare him." Alec said pulling his hood off. "fine." she said

"Why not its fun to watch him be scared just like Bella was when he left" Jacob said pulling his hood off.

"I did it to protect her." Edward replied. "Well that didn't work out did it; do you know where she is now?" Jacob said

"No" Edward said

"That's what I thought." Jacob said

"Alice why would you bring these people here? All they are doing is hurting Edward even more." Rosalie said

"There is a reason for everything I do." I replied

"Well then what's the reason because all I see is my brother on the floor in more pain than he was before." she yelled at me

"Rosalie clam down!" jasper said to her

"She's hurting him Jasper can't you see that." she told him

"It always hurts before it gets better" he said to her

"And right now it's about to get better" I said to them and they were all confused. But jasper and I walked over to the kids and saw that they all had tears in their eyes.

"Babies don't cry it's going to get better soon." I said to them jasper and I kissed their tears away and pulled the four of them forward.

"Edward get up" I said and he slowly did and that's when Bella took off her hood.


	8. He knows

**CHAPTER 8: HE KNOWS**

**ALICE'S POV**

"Bella…Bella is that really you?" Edward said

"yea it's really me." she said

"why are you a vampire?" he asked

"I had to become a vampire or I would have died." she said to him

"who did it tell me who almost killed you and I will go and kill them right now." he said

"would you really kill your own kids dad" the triplets said together while taking their hoods of. Everyone of my family was in shock just like Jasper was.

"what?" Edward asked

"would you kill your own kids Cullen" Jacob said to him while going to Bell and hugging her trying to confort her.

"no I would never do that. Bella I have kids?" he said and she nodded. He then pulled her to him and hugged her, then they both started crying.

"I'm so sorry Bella I should have never left. I still love you maybe even more than before I left to protect you and me doing that almost caost you your life I'm so sorry" he said to her.

"It's okay Edward things happen for a reason" she said to him. While this was happening all the kids started to cry Jacob was trying to calm down Bell and Jane and I were trying to do the same with Mason and Jason.

"Bella can we go talk in private" Edward asked Bella looked at the kids and they all nodded. Then they both went upstairs.

"you guys can sit down if you want" I said to everyone.

"thanks shorty but I think your family is already going crazy and I'm sure it wouldn't help if I sat down next to them." Demetri said.

"Aunt Alice I don't think they want us here can we go?" Bell asked me

"of course we want you here. You don't have to go." I guess that snapped Rosalie out of her shock moment.

"you are always welcome here" Esme said coming back as well

"I cant believe I have new people to play with!" Emmett said

"see they want you here." I said to them.

"you kids don't have to worry about us not wanting you here we were just in shock for a while and your part of this family so you are always welcome." Carlisle said

Then Edward and Bella came back holding hands so I'm guessing everything is fine now.

"kids I want you to meet you father." Bella said

"Edward I would like to introduce you to our kids Edward Anthony mason Cullen, Christopher Alexander Jason Cullen and Renesmee Rosealice Annabelle Cullen. But they go by Jason Mason and Bell." Bella said

"you named him after me?" he asked

"yes I did I know that your father was also named Edward so I wanted to continue the tradition." she said

"I cant believe you remembered that and you kept my full name not just Edward…I cant even tell you how that makes me feel." he said pulling her closer to him.

"I'm glad you like the name." she replied

"I still cant believe I'm a father." Edward said

"well believe it because you have three kids that don't know the meaning of the words calm and behaved." I said to him.

"yeah dad we may seem calm and behaved right now but that's because we are letting you all adjust." Jason told him

"were not really that bad dad." Mason said

"we can be the perfect little angels." Bell said

"yeah right" Jacob said and Bell hit it in the arm. "that hurt." he said "shut up"

"and so it begins" Mason said.

"before this turns ugly would anyone like to tell us the story?" Carlisle asked

Bella then told everyone the story.

"That's a crazy story Bells." Emmett said

"yeah well it was crazy but now I'm happy with my kids and Edward's back in the picture so things couldn't be better."

"there is still one thing I have to do" Edward said

"and what's that?" I said

"I need to hug my kids." he said while going up to them and they each willingly hugged him.

"I'm glad you and mom are back together Daddy" Bell said while hugging him tightly.

"me too." he replied.

" okay enough with all of this we have to go shopping for the wedding" I said

"Alice you know he has to ask her to marry him before you can go crazy planning and shopping right" Rosalie told her

"not Edward and Bella's wedding, Rachel's and Paul's." I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"who's Rachel and Paul?" Emmett asked

"Rachel is my sister and Paul is my annoying soon to be brother in-law." Jacob said

"now that, that is cleared up I need to go find a dress so Jane Bella Bell lets go." I said

"Jason Mason Alec Felix Demetri you can either come along with us or you can go do whatever it is you do" I said

" Alice you can't go to that wedding." Rosalie said

"and why not?" I said

"you will be breaking the treaty if you do." she said

"I will not be breaking the treaty because like I told Jasper I'm friends with the bride and the Pack and I helped plan the wedding, so there is no way I'm missing this wedding." I said

"ok then I guess everything is fine" Rose said

"I'm sorry you guys cant go but I have been helping plan this wedding for months now and I really don't want to miss it." I said

"it's fine Alice go to the wedding" Carlisle said

"Thanks for letting her go to the wedding Carlisle I know my sister really wants her there but we had no idea where you lived so we were never able to send her the invite so I'm sure when she sees her there she will be really surprised and happy." Jacob said to Carlisle

"you're welcome Jacob and congratulate your sister for me." Carlisle said

"I will Carlisle and I'm sure once the pack gets to know you guys they will let you guys come over to our land.

"ok enough talking it's time to go shopping!" Alice said.

**Thanks for reading I hope you all liked it. I really like that a lot of people have added this story to their favorites and alerts but I really would Love some reviews.**

**Plz Review**

**~*STEPH A15*~**


	9. The talk

**HEY YOU GUYS I'M SORRY THIS CHAPTER ISN'T AS LONG AS THE REST I PROMISE THE NEXT ONE WILL BE MUCH LONGER.**

**CHAPTER 9: THE TALK**

**JACOB'S POV**

The kids and all the girls left so that just left Felix Demetri Alec and myself standing there in the middle of the Cullen's living room talk about awkward.

"Ok than guys I think we should go." I said they all just nodded and we started to leave but Edward stopped me.

"Jacob I just wanted to say Thank you for helping Bella." he said

"Your welcome I guess but just know I didn't do it for you. I did it for her I would never turn my back on her when she most needed me." I said to him

"I know you must hate me for leaving her alone and pregnant but I want you to know that I didn't know she was pregnant and I left to protect her." he said

"To protect her? That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard if you really loved her as much as you say you do then you never would have been able to leave." I said angry at his stupidity.

"Leaving her was the hardest thing that I have ever had to do, but I wanted her to have a happy human life. I wanted her to go to college get married have kids, those were things that she wasn't going to be able to do with me so I left." he said and that just got me even more pissed

"Well that didn't happen obviously." Felix said quietly but we all herd

"The only thing that you did by leaving her was hurting her. You left her hurt pregnant and to top it of her own kids were killing her. You fucked up…because of your stupid mistake those 3 beautiful kids have grown up without a father. You yourself have missed watching them grow up to be who they are now, yeah they are only 3 but they are now fully matured. You missed seeing them take their first steps saying their first words all of the little things that make staying up late and changing hundreds of dippers worth it. You never freaked out for hours when you couldn't find them and then when you did they were sound asleep in their beds and you swore you looked their before but in the end it didn't matter because you were just happy they were safe. You were never there to comfort them when they had a nightmare and were scared at night or when they fell and scraped their knee…But we were( I pointed to Felix Alec Demetri and myself) we held them and comforted them when they cried. You weren't there when they needed you the most and I know that they have all happily accepted you back in their lives but you mess up once and you will have us to deal with." I said gesturing to us again

"Yeah Cullen watch what you do because first wrong move and we will kill you." Demetri said

"If I'm feeling generous I'll use my gift on you so you don't fell pain but I would really like to see you suffer." Alec said

"and you will suffer for hours while we torture you, you will beg us to kill you but we wont we will just laugh and torture you some more." Felix said

Edward looked like he was about to shit his pants and the rest of the Cullen's were just shocked at our words.

"Don't say we didn't warn you." I said while we made or way out of their house.

**I DIN'T GET THAT MANY REVIEWS FOR MY LAST 4 CHAPTERS SO FOR THIS CHAPTER I WANT AT LEAST 5 REVIEW. WHEN I HAVE THEM I WILL POST CHAPTER 10.**

**PLZ REVIEW **

**~*STEPH A15*~**


	10. The Wedding

**I LOVE ALL OF MY READERS AND I AM SO HAPPY THAT SOME PEOPLE DID REVIEW BUT MOST OF THOSE PEOPLE ARE ANONYMOUS AND I CANT REPLY BACK TO THANK THEM FOR THEIR REVIEW SO THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS!**

**ALSO ONE OF YOU GUYS ASKED WHEN EDWARD WAS GOING TO FIND OUT ABOUT BELLE AND JACOB AND THAT WILL PROBABLY BE IN CH11 OR 12. **

**SO FOR ALL OF MY ANONYMOUS REVIEWERS IF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS I WILL ANSWER THEN AT THE BEGINNING OF EVERY CHAPTER. **

**I LOVE YOU GUYS AND PLZ KEEP REVIEWING****J**

**CHAPTER12: RACHEL & PAUL'S WEDDING**

**DEMETRI'S POV**

"Dude I can't believe we just did that Bella is going to kill us." I said

"I think she should kill Jacob because he started it." Felix said

"Hey you were all wanting to do the same thing but I was the only one man enough to actually do it." Jacob replied

"Yeah sure whatever, I can't wait to see what Belle is going to do to you when she hears you almost made her daddy shit his pants" I said

"SHIT! Don't tell her" Jacob said said sounding scared

"No promises" I said. Beginning

**ALICE'S POV**

The wedding colors were red and white this wedding has a dress code thanks to me so everyone invited had to be wearing white and I mean head to toe white if you had a blue dress on you weren't getting in if you were wearing a white dress with black shoes sorry you have to change the shoes if you want to go in. I know it's a little crazy but I had been working on this wedding for so long that there was no way in hell that I was going to accept anything less than perfect. There was also a dress code for the bridesmaids, we had to be wearing a white flowing dress to the wedding ceremony and a red dress to the reception. Paul's best man and the other members of his party had to be wearing white dressing pants and white button up shirt to the ceremony and then they had to change into white suits with a red vest, tie and pocket squares for the reception. Most of the work was already done because we had ordered the guys outfits and our white matching brides maid dresses months ago but we had all decided that we each wanted to pick our own red dress becauase we each wanted a different style and couldn't agree on the same one. you may be wondering why we had to be wearing red insted of white well the answer is we didn't want to look like everyone else.

"YAYYY we are here now let's go shopping!" I said

"Well we are going to game stop" Mason and Jason said.

"Okay well text us if your going somewhere else" they both nodded and then they left.

"Come on girls we only have a couple hours till the mall closes."

We spent hours looking for the perfect dress and 4 ½ hours later we did find the perfect dress for the 4 of us. We called Jason and Mason and we left to Bella's house.

**NEXT DAY**

I was laying in bed with Jazzy when i saw that it was 4:00am and that means I have to get over to Bella's house to start getting everyone ready for the wedding.

"Hey Jazz I have to go." i said

"do you really have to leave right now its only 4:00am" he said while holding me closer

"Yeah i do i have to get 8 people picture perfect ready for the wedding" I said

"Are you going to be going to come back tonight or are you staying with Bella?" he asked

"I am actually going to be staying at La Push." I said really fast

"What why?" he asked a little worried

"Well in La Push they have this tradition where no mater what kind of party you are having with the exception of kids parties it lasts all weekend. You dance and drink until you cant dance or drink anymore then you go home for 2-4 hours sleep a little shower change and then come back and party some more." I said to Jasper. (Not really an Indian tradition but it is a tradition in my family )

"You're kidding me right?" he said and I just shook my head no "that sucks! That means that I won't be able to see you for almost 3 days because knowing you, you are going to stay and help them clean up after." he said all sad.

"sorry Jazz I'm going to miss you but I have missed all of them too I mean I haven't seen Demetri Felix Jane Alec Jacob Bella Bell Jason or Mason in a couple months and I haven't seen the rest of the Pack in almost a year plus all the Sam and Emily's twins must have grown so much since I last saw them and what's a better way to catch up than to Party! Plus I did help plan this wedding so please don't make me feel guilty for going and having fun with my friends and family." I said

"Fine go have fun, but call me tonight just so I know your still alive" jasper said

"Thank you Jasper and trust me they wouldn't hurt a hair on my head they love me too much to do that." I said laughing at the end

"Well you better go if you want to get everyone ready on time it's already 4:20am" he said

"Shit I have to go but I love you and I'll call you later, bye" I said while getting the 3 suitcases of stuff that I had packed and running to the car.

**10 MINUTES LATER**

"Okay everyone I'm here now get up." I said walking into Bella's house

"You know we don't actually sleep right pixie and we can here you perfectly so stop yelling" Felix said.

"Whatever just come and help me set up the make up tables I have only have 4 hours to get everyone ready." I said.

"Hey are the kids still sleeping?" I asked

"Yeah but I would be more worried about getting Jacob up he can sleep through anything." he said

"your right get this done I want those tables set up perfectly with everything that I have in the suitcases in 10 minutes so get to work while I go and try to get these people out of bed." he nodded

"Bella Jane you better be getting into those showers now!" I said and within seconds I heard the showers running.

Then I went up stairs and went to mason's room first because he was the easiest to get up. "Mason honey wake up" I said while slightly shaking him he just said 5 more minutes and turned around. "Mason wake up!" I screamed while jumping on his bed. Then he finally opened his eyes. "Oh hi Aunt Alice why do I have to wake up so early?" he said "because you do now up and in the shower mister." I said.

Next was Jason and he was harder to wakeup so I went and got my water gun from down stairs filled it with water and went to his room. "Jason wake up" I said and since he didn't even move I started to jump on his bed and still nothing so I started wetting him and jumping at the same time. "What the-" he said and I cut him of "don't even dare finish that sentence now up and into the shower." I said he nodded and got up.

Now the hardest of the three to wake up Belle you may wonder why and the answer is Jacob. She grew up sleeping cuddled up next to this guy and he snores like a chain saw and now they share a room so it's even worse I knew I needed some beck up so I called Demetri and Felix gave them water guns and told them to wet them while I jumped on there bed and screamed at them to wakeup, and even then it took a while. "Belle Jacob gets your lazy asses up and into the shower now, and I mean separate showers." I said to them.

"Aunt Alice you know it's now like that we are waiting till we are married to do that kind of stuff." Belle said.

"Yeah, yeah just get in the shower." I said.

I went down stairs and got to work on Bella and Jane first. Then I gave all of the guys their ceremony outfits and then I go to work on Belle and myself. It was almost 8:00am and the limo is suppose to be here any second so that we can meet up with everyone else at the Gardens were we were going to be taking the first set of pictures. The limo finally got here and we left.

"OMG! Alice you are here!" was the first thing that Rachel said.

"You didn't think I would miss your wedding did you?" I said while giving her a hug.

"No but I didn't get to send you the invite because I didn't know where you lived but I was hoping someone had told you." she said

"Well they did now it's time for some pictures so smile and look pretty." I said while laughing.

"Hey shorty I didn't think you were going to make it" Paul said while giving me a hug.

"Yeah I know invite problem... but now is not the time for talking now is the time for pictures so smile and look hot" I said

"I can do that" he said

We took around 250 pictures in the gardens with all the bridal party and their parents then we moved to our second location which was in the woods surrounding La Push Beach. This was my favorite location but it was a pain in the ass because we were wearing long flowing with dresses and 6 inch stilettos. You may be wondering why its my favorite location well it is because since it is still early in the morning there is still fog in the woods which will make the pictures look mysterious and also Paul and the rest of the pack will be in wolf form for some of our pictures and the wolfs may not smell so good but it is so much fun to get on top of them and have wolf races you know like horse races. Well anyway we took like 400-500 pictures there (yeah we went a little crazy). Our location after that was La Push beach which is where the ceremony was going to be held. We didn't get to take pictures in the water because we didn't want to mess up our dresses before the ceremony so only like 200 pictures were taken. Then everyone started to get to the beach because it was now 12:00 and the ceremony started at 12:30. The ceremony went by smoothly then after wards we took pictures with all the family and anyone else that wanted a picture then they all left for the banquet hall and we got to take our second round of beach pictures and we were allowed to get in the water because we all had to change either way.

We all then went to Bella's house to change into our red dresses with the exception of Rachel who changed into her second wedding dress which was a PNINA TORNAI elegant princess Ball gown yeah I know everyone thinks the second gown should be the easy to walk in party dress but because her first dress was more simple because the ceremony was at the beach her second dress was all out princess gown. Then the braids maids changed our makeup from natural beach kind of look to a black and red Smokey eye and Rachel went for natural but with some sparkle for the reception. And hour later we were all entering the reception hall and let me tell you it looked perfect. The Crystal chandeliers were hung up perfectly the tables looked amazing with crystal center pieces and the rose petals and the beautiful design that the table cloths had it was perfect. The classical music orchestra was playing and the DJ was setting up for later the food looked great the chocolate fountain had all the little kids mesmerized and the place was packed with all of Rachel and Paul's friends and Family.

"Alice this is…WOW" Paul said

"It's perfect Alice and I think I speak for both of us when I say thank you and we couldn't have accomplished any of this without you." Rachel said

"Your welcomes now go have fun and enjoy your wedding." I said hugging them

Everything in the wedding was going great I was having a great time seeing everyone after so much time. I saw Emily and Sam's twin boys they were now a little over a year and could stand on their own and say little words like momma and bottle, they were so cute.

Then it was my turn to make a toast "hey everyone I would like to make a toast to the bride and groom. I have known Rachel and Paul for 3 years and I have to say that at first I didn't like Paul at all and I thought Rachel was crazy for dating him but as time went by I learned to love Paul and Rachel equally and I couldn't be happier to say that I was wrong and that Paul and Rachel are perfect for each other. So toast to the bride and groom." I said raising my glass.

Jacob, Billy, Bella and etc did their own toast congratulating the happy couple then it was their turn.

"Well first of I want to thank everyone for coming to my wedding! I would really like to Thank Alice Cullen for helping me make my dream wedding come true. You were the one that is responsible for making this day perfect for me and Paul and I thank you so much." she said

"Yes Alice you have been and amazing friend and wedding planner, I mean I would have never been able to do what you have accomplished today. You spent god knows how many hours planning and making this day perfect for Rachel that I don't know how I can ever repay you." he said

"thanks you guys I love you both so it was no problem planning your wedding and incase you haven't figured it out yet I live for panning and designing and if you want to repay me have fun today and go off on your honeymoon to Paris and make some beautiful babies because Mason Jason and Bell are old already and I cant spoil them as much as I would like." I said laughing and the triplets said "hey!" while everyone else laughed but agreed with me that they wanted babies.

The rest of the party was fun and crazy. Rachel and Paul went off on their honeymoon while the rest of us partied all weekend.

**SO THAT WAS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER NOT MY BEST OR MY FAVORITE BUT I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT.**

**LAST TIME I SAID I WAS GOING TO WAIT TILL I GOT 5 REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER 9 AND I ONLY HAVE 4 FOR CHAPTER 9 SO FAR BUT I FIGURED IF I KEPT WAITING, ANOTHER WEEK WOULD GO BY WITHOUT ME UPDATING SO I UPDATED BUT PLZ GUYS 5 REVIEW IS NOT A LOT TO ASK FOR SO MAKE MY DAY AND REVIEW.**

**PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIE PLZ REVIE**

**~*STEPH A15*~**


	11. Cullen's Thoughts

**CHAPTER 11: CULLEN'S THOUGHTS **

**ROSALIE'S POV**

"Did that really just happen?" Edward asked us still in shock at the news that he was a father.

"Yeah it did son" Carlisle said

After a couple minutes the shock wore off so I went up to Edward and slapped him.

"Rosalie what was that for" Edward said a little mad but also shocked.

"That was for being such and idiot, how the hell can you be a dad and not know about it for 3 years!" I screamed at him

"I didn't think it was possible to reproduce plus it was only one time." he said

"It only takes one time you idiot how can you have been so careless and irresponsible and not use protection!" I said well more like screamed at him.

"Yeah dude come on even 13 year olds know you have to use protection." Emmet said

"I'm sorry I wasn't really thinking when I did it plus Carlisle said we couldn't reproduce because our bodies don't change." he said

"Edward is right I did say that but no vampire has ever had a physical relation ship with a human and the ones that try end up killing the human." Carlisle said

"I don't know about you guys but I'm so happy that I have grand babies!" Esme said

"Yeah who wouldn't be, but I just wish that I had been able to watch them grow up like Alice did." I said

"Yeah me too" Esme said

"Edward how the hell did you not know if Alice knew?" Jasper asked

"She never thought about them when I was around and she has gotten better at blocking me as the years have passed. Anyway shouldn't I be asking you that she is your mate how can you not have known she was lying?" he said and jasper just shrugged.

"I still can't believe I'm the father of 3 beautiful kids if you can even call them kids they look as old as us." Edward said

"Well believe it Edward because you do have those three kids who by the way grew up with the VOLTURI!" I said

"I never would have thought that Aro would let Bella live let alone help her raise 3 kids. Let's not forget that Jacob was also with her these years which can only mean that he is part of the volturi along with Bella and the kids" Carlisle said

"I wonder why he did it." I said

"Well there is only one way to find out" Carlisle said

"I don't think we should call Aro Carlisle. I just got threatened by his guard I don't really want to know what he has to say to me. What if he wants me dead because of what I did?" Edward said sounding scared

"I don't think he would do that Edward" Carlisle said

"But let's get back to the Jacob subject" jasper said

"Yeah why the hell would Aro allow a mutt to live with them and make him a guard and judging by the pick black cloak that they all wore he's ranking the same as Alec Jane Felix and Demetri." I said

"That's true and did you see…the kids and Bella were also wearing the same color cloak?" Jasper said

"Yeah I did but I thought that they all wore the same color cloak so I didn't really think about it." Esme said

"No Esme the color of the cloak that a volturi guard wears is really important because it tells you how powerful and dangerous they are it also tells you how valuable they are to Aro." Carlisle said

"Oh I didn't know that." Esme replied

"The guards that wear the color cloak that all of them were wearing today are the most important, gifted and dangerous guard members that Aro has." Carlisle said

"Wow so does that mean that our little Bella and our nice and nephews are dangerous?" Emmet asked

"Yeah it seems like it" Carlisle said

"Cool our Bella is now badass!" Emmett said

"Yeah it also means that she can probably kick your ass Emmett" I said joking around with him

"shut up" he said and I just laughed."

**EDWARD'S POV**

I can't believe I'm a father!

**WELL THAT'S THE END OF THIS CHAPTER I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT.**

**I'M SO HAPPY THAT A LOT OF YOU HAVE ADDED THE STORY TO YOUR FAVORITES AND ALERTS BUT I WOULD BE EVEN MORE HAPPY IF ALL OF YOU REVIEWED.**

**SO HERE IS THE DEAL IF I GET 6 REVIEWS TODAY I WILL UPDATE TOMMOROW.**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS PLZ REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. **


	12. The proposal

**Sorry it took so long but I was really disappointed because I only got 3 reviews for my last chapter. I do however want to thank tiffyboocullenjonas, city bookworm and a guest for reviewing you guys have no idea what your kind words and feedback mean to me.**

**Anyway here is the next chapter I hope you like it.**

**CHAPTER 12:Proposal**

**BELLA'S POV**

The last couple of days have been crazy and I have been using that to my advantage, how you may wonder well I've been using everything as a distraction to not think about Edward and his family and all the things that still have to be explained like the kids powers and let's not forget Belle's relationship with Jacob. I don't even know how I'm going to start that conversation, Edward is going to want to kill Jacob just like I did, especially when he finds out about the talk Jake and I had yesterday.

Right now I'm at home waiting for the kids to finish getting ready so that we can all go down to la push for the bonfire.

**TIME SKIP BONFIRE**

**Belle's POV**

I'm here at the bonfire with my family and all the Pack except Paul and Rachel because they are all still on their honeymoon.

"Bell will you come with me for a second" Jacob asked

"Sure lets go" I said

We walked along the beach for a bit then all of a sudden we reach this huge cliff and can't go any further that when Jake turns around.

"Do you trust me?" he asks

"Yes" I say so he leads me to the top of the cliff, it's really high up but I trust Jake. He looks me in the eyes then wraps me in his arms then he jumps so fast that's I don't notice till we are already half way to the water. When we hit the water it's surprisingly warm and not ice cold like I thought. I open my eyes when we are above the water.

"Come I want to show you something" Jake says I nod and we dive under and we start swimming and I see pretty fish and then Jake leads me to this hole that seems to be on the side of the cliff. The water seems to be getting clearer the farther in we get. When we hit the surface I see that this is actually a cave an underwater cave and it has been decorated with white candles white rose petals and tiki torches. I look at Jacob and he just smiles and helps me out of the water.

"You might be wondering what all this is" Jake says and I nod

"Well all of this is for you Belle. I have known you since the day you were born and that day when I looked into your eyes I knew you were the one. Once I saw you I knew that I could never leave you. These last three years I have been your brother your protector your best friend and now I'm your boyfriend and I think it's time we took the last and final step in out relationship." Jacob got down on one knee and said

"**Renesmee Rosealice Annabelle Cullen **will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

OMG I can't believe this is happening.

**JACOB'S POV**

I had just asked Belle to marry me and she just stared at me she didn't say anything and I am really starting to freak out.

"Belle?" I said and that seemed to bring her out of her shock.

**BELLE'S POV**

I jumped on Jacob and started kissing him while repeating yes. I'm so happy I cant even explain it.

"So you agree to being my wife?" Jake asks with a smile

"Of course I do did you actually think I was going to say no?" I said

"I was 99.999% sure you were going to say yes but then you didn't say anything for what seemed like forever and I started getting worried." he said

"I would never say no to you I love you too much." I said

"I love you too but we have to get back before everyone starts to worry. But before we leave I still have to give you your engagement ring." he said

"Oh My God Jacob it's beautiful" I said while in awe of the most perfect ring ever it had a huge diamond in the middle then on either side it had to still big but smaller diamonds then the band was silver but it had smaller diamonds in it and inside of the wedding band it said to my love.

"I'm glad you like it but we really have to go." he said while kissing me.

We dove into the water then walked back to the bonfire with the rest of the family and pack. When we got there everyone was staring at us. But no one would say anything.

"Sooo?" Mom asked

"Sooo what mom?" I said

"Don't act dumb what did you say?" she said and everyone seemed to be waiting for my answer.

"I said no mom I'm not ready to get married I'm too young there is still I want to do before I settle down." I said and they all seemed shocked and disappointed until Felix saw the ring.

"So Belle if you said no why are you wearing that huge rock on your finger?" he said

"OMG I knew it congratulations honey!" mom said while giving me a hug

After that everyone else congratulated and hugged me and Jake.

**TIME SKIP THE CULLEN'S **

**BELLA'S POV**

Today the kids Jake Felix Demetri Jane Alec and I are going to the Cullen's house to explain things further because last time we dropped the I'm alive you have kids bomb then ran off to go shopping for the wedding. When we got there Carlisle opened the door and lead us all to the living room were the rest of the Cullen's were gathered.

Alice automatically came over to us and hugged and greeted us. Then she suddenly stops and stares at Belle well more her hand and her huge engagement ring.

"OMG!" she says and hugs her then turns to Jake.

"You finally manned up and asked, good for you" she said while giving him a hug as well.

"would anyone mind telling us what is going on" Rosalie asked annoyed

"Well…Belle got engaged yesterday." I said and everyone's jaws dropped and their eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their heads.

"to who?" Carlisle asked him being to only one out of their momentarily shock

"to Jake duh" Alice said

**I hope you all liked the chapter and now if you would all plz review that would make my day.**

**I promise to update once I get six reviews. **

**~*STEPH A15*~**


	13. DRAMA!

**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK 4Ever-Twilight-Luva & Anna FOR REVIEWING CHAPTER 12.**

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"Well…Belle got engaged yesterday." I said and everyone's jaws dropped and their eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their heads.

"To who?" Carlisle asked him being to only one out of their momentarily shock

"To Jake duh" Alice said

**CHAPTER 13: DRAMA!**

**EDWARD'S POV**

"Well…Belle got engaged yesterday." Bella said and I along side my family went into shock. I mean come on I found out I was a father a couple of days ago and now she is getting married, lets not forget she is 3!

"To who?" Carlisle asked because he was the only one with a voice.

"To Jake duh" Alice said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What! You're kidding right?" I said outraged at what she had said. How the hell is my little girl going to be marring a wolf, a mutt a dog?"No she isn't kidding Edward Belle is going to marry Jacob." Bella said

"How did you allow this to happen Bella he is a wolf, he is almost 2 decades older than her!" I said well more like screamed

"He is our enemy how can you even stand to be near him?" Rosalie said coming out of her shock

"And no offence dude but you stink" Emmett said

**ALICE'S POV**

I was sooo happy about Belle and Jacobs's engagement and I wanted to celebrate but Edward started going crazy with the news well not only him everyone in the family started going crazy. He started screaming and then everyone was creaming and what should have been a happy moment turned into a nightmare. Belle started to cry and Jake was trying to calm her down while Carlisle was trying to calm Edward down a little but he didn't calm down at all. Edward and Bella just kept screaming at each other. Then to make it even worse Rose decided to join in the argument and scream at Jacob.

"You are F****** perv! How can you go after a poor innocent little girl!" she said

"You don't know anything Blondie" he said

"I know you are a disgusting perverted dog!" she said

You could tell Jacob was getting mad but he had Belle to worry about and she was still crying in his arms. Rose didn't seem to care dough and kept yelling at him until Jane stepped in and started to use her power on Rosalie.

"You know Rosalie if I were you I would shout up and mind my own business." Jane said in a calm voice. Rosalie on the floor screaming her head off was what finally shut everyone up. Belle stopped crying and let go of Jacob and went to Jane.

"Jane I think that's enough I appreciate your help but could you please stop." Belle said to her. Jane did just that then looked at Belle in the eyes and said "Honey you are a beautiful young woman who deserves to be happy with the man you love so don't let these people tell you who to love or how to live your life." Jane said to Belle and Belle just nodded and gave her a tight hug.

Everyone else was really quiet you could actually here the clock ticking. Rose was in Emmett's arms and Esme was in Carlisle's Jasper was just staring holding his head obviously struggling with all the emotions in the room.

"Thanks Jane" Jacob while wrapping his arms around Belle.

"Your welcome but don't forget I can and will do that to you if you ever hurt Belle." she said joking

"Yeah I know" he said while smiling at her. Despite what a lot of people think Jane and Jake were really close they were like brother and sister and they cared a lot for each other.

"Guys I know this all seems crazy but you guys just don't understand it like we do." I said to my family.

"I can admit that we over reacted but can we all just sit down and calmly talk about this?" Carlisle said

"That's what we came here to do doc but your family started acting like wild animals when they heard about our little Belle getting engaged to Jake " Demetri said

"I know and I apologize on behalf of my family we were all just shocked." Carlisle replied

"Yeah well next time I would suggest you keep your family in check because what I did to the dumb blond is nothing to what I could do." Jane said

"Like I said I am very sorry for my family's behavior I promise we will all behave." he said

"They better because I have been wanting a new punching bag and I think the big one with the blond would be perfect" Felix said smirking at Emmett and Emmett looked like he was about to shit his pants.

"Okay Felix that's enough I think you just made Emmett pee his pants." I said while laughing a little and my family just stared at me like I was crazy.

"Come on shorty that was so much fun why you got to ruin it?" Felix said

"Just leave them alone, don't force me to kick your ass." I said and Felix lost his smirk and I just laughed along with the rest of the volturi because they knew that I can and have beaten Felix in a fight now I was the one smirking at him.

"Fine" Felix said mad

"Now that that is handled how about we have that talk." I said

**TIME SKIP TO AFTER THE EXPLANATIONS OF THE IMPRINT**

**BELLE'S POV**

Getting the Cullen's to understand my relationship with Jake was hard but after hours of explaining they still weren't 100% sure that I should be with Jake but they knew that they couldn't do anything about it. To tell you the truth I honestly didn't care anymore it was my life and I have the right to live it the way that I want not the way they want.

"Mom I have to go I promised Leah and Emily we would go shopping with them" I said

"OMG shopping can I come" Alice said

"Yeah I'm sure they would love to see you again and no one can shop better than you Aunt Alice" I said

"Ok Bell Jane and I will meet you guys at the mall in a bit." mom said

"We also have to be going mom we told the pack that we would be meeting them today so that we could go cliff diving." Jason said

"What you can't go cliff diving" mom said

"Why can't we go? Belle went cliff diving with Jake yesterday" Jason said and I glared at him because mom didn't know that.

"You did?" mom said looking at me

"Jake made me!" I said pointing and blaming everythin on Jake, I mean what good is having a fiance if I can't blame him for stuff right.

"What you took her diving without my permission?!" mom said glaring at Jacob

"Sorry bells but it was part of my proposal plan" he said

"Yeah whatever" she said to him then turned to my brothers "you can go cliff diving its only fair but you better not come back home to me all broken! Oh and Jacob since this is your fault you are in charge and there better not e one bruise scratch or broken bone when I next see you or I will kick our ass." mom said

"Don't worry bells I will take care of them." Jake said

"not that I don't trust you but…Felix Alec Demetri you have my permission to kick Jacobs ass if he gets my Babies even a little hurt you know for anything that will probably heal before I see them" she said Jacob's Jaw dropped and Felix Alec and Demetri just smiled at Jacob.

"Don't worry Jake we'll go easy on you." Alec said teasig him

"Ok well we really have to go so bye mom love you" I said to my mom and all the guys Alice and I left.

**BELLA'S POV**

"Well now that the kids aren't around" I said then I went up and slapped Edward and Rosalie

"What was that for" Edward said and Rosalie yelled at me

"That was for making my daughter cry" I said then Jane got her own revenge on Edward and used her power on him.

"You hurt Belle so I hurt you as simple as that." Jane said while smiling at him.

Edward then got up from the floor and sat on the sofa with the rest of his family Rosalie was glaring at me.

"What Rosalie you want to say something say it." I said

"I just can't believe how much you have changed." she said

"I haven't changed that much, I'm just I'm a little more confident"

"well I never thought you would change so much that you could just stand there and watch Jane hurt Edward me I understand but Edward the suppose love of your life." she said

"Rosalie believe it or not it does hurt me to watch Edward in pain but what hurts more is to watch my daughter cry her eyes out just for being happy with the love of her life. You will never understand the love a mother has for her child Rosalie but let me tell you it is a love greater than the love that you have for anything even your mate." I know reminding Rosalie that she can't have kids was a low blow but at the time I didn't care.

"I know I will never understand but what I do know is that I really want to get to know my niece and nephews so I'm asking you to give my self and my family permission to get to know them." she said

"They are your family as well so I can never deny you to see them but after today I'm not sure Belle will be all that willing and her brothers are really protective of her so I'm not sure but I think Mason will probably be the easiest to convince so we'll start there. I make no promises." I said

"Bella we really need to go meet the girls at the mall." Jane said

"Okay let's go. We'll see you later." I said to Jane then the Cullen's.

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THE CHAPTER.**

**PLZ REVIEW I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU LIKE AND DON'T LIKE ABOUT MY STORY.**

**~*STEPH A15*~**


	14. Jasper

**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK Natasha, 4Ever-Twilight-Luva and csp4 FOR REVIEWING CHAPTER 13 I REALY LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU GUYS THINK. SORRY IT HAS TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE BUT I STARTED SCHOOL AND IT HAS BEEN CRAZY **

**CHAPTER 14:**

**EMMETTE POV**

That was crazy Bella just slapped Edward and she let Jane torture him. Shit what happened to our sweet fragile innocent cant hurt a fly Bella. She has definitely changed now she has 3 kids, she is part of the most feared vampire coven the VOLTURI and let's not forget, she is best friends with the most dangerous vampires there is. She is not the same girl we once knew but she is still my little sister and I love her just the same.

**TIME SKIP 2 WEEKS LATER**

**BELLA'S POV**

Ever since the day the Cullen's found out about Belle and reacted the way they did none of the kids have wanted to see or even talk to any of the Cullen's apart from Alice. I know I want my kids to know their family but I can't force them to interact with them that would just make them hate me. I honestly don't know what to do.

"BELLA!" I heard Alice screaming from the first floor

"WHAT!" I scream back

"Come down I have to talk to you." she said so I went down the stairs

"What's going on Alice?" I said

"I saw this beautiful dress at the mall and you have to try it on" she said but she was giving me the don't ask just go along with it look so I just followed her out the door to her car. When we were at least 5 miles away from the house she pulled the car over and looked at me.

"Bella the family really want to get to know the kids specially Edward." she said

"I know Alice but they don't want to you know that" I said

"Yeah I know but come on we have to do something…ooh I know can Jasper come over?" She said

"Yeah he can but what exactly do you have in mind?" I asked

"Well I think that its time for the boys to get to know there uncle jasper while doing the thing they know how to do best and if I remember correctly he didn't say anything about Belle's engagement so there is no reason why they should be mad at him." she said

"That actually sounds like it could work but you know that Alec Felix Demetri and Jacob are going to want to join and that's 6 against one, do you think he can handle it?" I said

"Bella you underestimate Jasper." she said

**TIME SKIP TO THE CULLEN'S HOUSE**

**JASPER'S POV**

"Jasper come down stairs we have to go" I heard Alice yell.

"Alice where are we going?" I asked

"We are going to La Push." she said

"Alice you know I'm not allowed over there I would break the treaty if I went not to mention the wolves would probably kill me." I said

"Calm down Jazz I already asked Sam if you could go and he said it was fine." she said

"I don't know Alice" I said still worried

"Come on they are having a bonfire tonight and don't you want to get to know Mason and Jason, they have actually agreed to talk to you isn't that great!" she said

"They did?" I was kind of shocked because they haven't let any of us near them since the announcement of Belle and Jacob's wedding. Why would they agree to talk to me and not Edward he is their father.

"Earth to Jasper" Alice said waving her hand in front of my face I guess I zoned out

"Yeah sorry I was just wondering why they want to talk to me instead of their father." I said to her.

"Jazz trust me you will understand why when we get there and I put a lot of work into this so please don't make me drag you out of the house." she said

"Okay then lets go." I said and followed her out the door.

I know that everyone was listening to our conversation and I could feel their jealousy over me getting to spend some time with the kids. I know Edward would do anything to be in my place right now but there is nothing I can do about it plus I'm also excited about spending some time with them.

We just got to the beach and I can see the volturi, Bella and the kids already there.

"Come on Jasper I promise they won't bite" Alice said getting out of the car.

When they saw us they all stopped what they were doing and turned to look at us, more like they glared at me while they greeted Alice.

"guys be nice" Bella said " hey Jasper I'm so glad you came" she then said to me while giving me a hug which I was not expecting at all because were never close and I did try to kill her on her birthday.

"Hey Bella I'm glad I was invited" I said while hugging her back

Then Jason came up to me and said "hope you're ready"

"Ready for what?" I asked

"You don't know?" he asked and I said no he then turned to his brother and said "he doesn't know this should be fun" now I was freaking out what had Alice gotten me into.

"Don't worry Jasper this is going to be fun" Demetri said while leading me away from the girls and closer to the shore line.

"Well at least for us" he said while leaving my side then giving Mason and Jason a nod.

**I WAS GOING TO STOP THERE BUT I HAVENT UPDATED IN A LONG TIME SO I DECIDED TO CONTINUE.**

Jason and Mason started walking towards me then they suddenly stopped looked at each other and then there wasn't just 2 of them there was 4 then 6 then 8 then 10, five of each they were surrounding me in a type of half circle then all of them looked at each other smiled them put there hands palms up and a blue ball of flame came up. Before I could react they all threw their fire balls at me.

Shit I'm dead I thought and closed my eyes and said " I love you Alice" I waited for the burning to start but it never did so I slowly opened my eyes and everyone around me started to laugh uncontrollably. Alice then came up to me and kissed me

"Sorry Jazz it was there idea plus that was just so funny" she said as best she could while still laughing.

"What just happened?" I asked still in shock.

"Well uncle Jasper we thought this would be a fun way to welcome you into the family" Jason said

"Well thanks for the lovely welcome" I said sarcastically

"Your welcome" Mason and Jason said together.

"So any other surprises I should look forward to?" I asked

"No not really but you should know that the pack will be joining us in about an hour for our bonfire." Jacob said

"Are they going to try and kill me like these two?" I asked

"I don't think so but I guess we will find out when they get here" he said.

"Let's hope I survive then. So what are we going to be doing while we wait for them?" I asked

"We actually wanted to have a training session we haven't had one since we got here." Felix said

"I guess that's fine I'll wait for you guys to finish then we can talk." I said

"I think you misunderstood us uncle jasper we want you to train with us and show us how you used to train the newborns when you were part of the war." Mason said

"Are you guys sure? I could just wait with Alice while you guys train, you don't have to include me in your session if you don't want to." I said

"Its fine uncle jasper we have actually wanted to train and go up against you in fight for quite some time and it's funny that you think that aunt Alice is going to sit around while we train." Jason said

"Yeah uncle jasper Aunt Alice is an awesome fighter and she uses any chase she gets to kick our asses." Mason said

We spent hours training and when the pack got there they joined in as well and I have to tell you it was a crazy but awesome experience to fight with such well trained fighters. I had a lot of fun training with them and then training them in the ways of the newborns. They all were really nice and excepting I didn't feel awkward or like the odd man out and that made me really happy.

It was late and it started to get dark so the guys lighted the fire and I had never seen a fire like that. They had put the logs in and Jason lit it with a blue fire ball and I was expecting it to turn red orange yellow you know the normal colors but it didn't it stayed blue and it had a bit of green in it, It was just Amazing to look at.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Belle asked while coming to sit next to me.

"Yes it is. Belle I have been wanting to apologize to you about what happened at the house 2 weeks ago" I said

"Its fine uncle Jasper I know it's hard to understand and I don't think Alice screaming out that I was engaged helped much either so it's honestly fine." she said

"I agree that it was a lot to take in but my family shouldn't have acted like that either way. So I want to apologize to both you and Jacob about that." I said

"Thanks for apologizing but like I said before it's not necessary." she said while smiling

"I would also like to congratulate you on your engagement yes I agree you are a little young and you are marring a wolf but a marriage is something to be happy about and I'm sorry if my family and myself made it seem otherwise." I said to her and her and she started to tear up then she hugged me.

"Thanks uncle Jasper you don't know what your approval means to me." she said while whipping her tears.

By this time everyone was gathered around the bonfire and they were staring at us. So I decided to let everyone in well let every one that didn't have supper hearing in. so I stood up and said.

"three years ago my family decided to leave Bella here in forks because of a mistake I made, it was rally hard for us to leave her but we left to protect her and none of us knew that Bella was pregnant and only a couple weeks ago my family apart from Alice finds out that Bella is alive and has 3 kids and that those three kids are my brothers kids we couldn't believe it this, it was a miracle that none of us expected we obviously wanted to get to know them but when we fund out about Jake and Belle getting married everyone in my house went crazy she in our eyes was to young and she marring a wolf our mortal enemy so again we were separated from them and today my nice and nephews decided to give me a chance and I have never been more grateful. Yes they almost did kill me when I got here but after that you all made me feel welcome and not awkward at all you all in some way have been able to except me even after everything that has happened so I would just like to say thank you and I would also like to congratulate to Belle and Jacob on their engagement." when I finished my little speech Bella came up to me and hugged me.

"Jasper I never blamed you for what happed so don't feel guilty it was hard in the beginning but I have a great life and family so don't feel bad for things that happened in the past." she said

"Thanks Bella" I said

"I know it means a lot to Belle to have your approval so thanks." Jacob said

"No problem." I said

We were finally driving back home after this very long day and I couldn't have been happier with the out come of today.

**SO THAT IS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT.**

**YOU GUYS FINALLY FOUND OUT SOME OF THE POWERS THE KIDS HAVE, NUT THERE IS STILL ACOUPLE MORE AND BELLA'S POWERS TOO YOU CAN PROBABLY EXPECT TO FIND THOSE OUT NEXT CHAPTER.**

**I'M SOOO SORRY ABOUT THE VERRY LATE UPDATE BUT 8 CLASSES 5 OF THEM AP AND A 4 HOUR PLAY TO MEMORIZE IS A LOT OF WORK AND I JUST DON'T HAVE AS MUCH TIME AS BEFORE I PROMISE TO UPDATE AS MUCH AS I CAN.**

**BUT PLZ REVIEW IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY TO READ WHAT YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT THE STORY SO PLZ REVIEW ****J**

**PLZ REVIEW, PLZ REVIEW, PLZ REVIEW**

**~*STEPH A15*~**


	15. the call

**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK **1cassy68, 4Ever-Twilight-Luva vampiregirl31, BREAOS and an anonymous reviewer** FOR REVIEWING CHAPTER 14. BUT I WOULD LIKE TO DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO **csp4** FOR NOT ONLY READING AND REVIEWING CHAPTRER 14 BUT EVERY OTHER CHAPTER IN MY STORY AS WELL. THANK YOU AND I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER.**

**CHAPTER 15: THE CALL**

**EDWARD'S POV**

I silently watched as Alice and jasper left the house to go get together with MY KIDS and My BELLA. I can't believe they are letting Jasper in and not me I'm their father not him. I know I messed up but I don't want to lose them because of a mistake I did 3 years ago.

**ALICEL'S POV**"sooo Jasper what did you think" I asked

"About what Alice?" he replied acting dumb

"What did you think about your nephews and your niece?" I said

"Oh that…they are amazing Alice I can't believe we all went 3 years without knowing them. We missed seeing them growing up Alice and I know that's killing Edward." he said.

"They are Amazing we have been wrapped around their little fingers since they were born. I know not seeing them grow up is hurting Edward but we cant do anything about it he did this to himself." I said

"Are they ever going to let Edward know them?" jasper asked

"I think they are but they're not ready to do that yet they gave you a chance today and I'm glad that you didn't mess it up because I hate being away from you so much." I said while kissing him.

**JASPER'S POV**

When we got home everyone was waiting for us in the living room.

"Hey guys what's up" I said they didn't reply they just kept staring at us

"How did it go today were you able to get to know the kids jasper?" Carlisle asked

"Yeah I did and they are amazing people I can't believe we spent so much time not knowing them." I said

"What about the volturi did they try to kill you?" Emmett asked all excited

"I almost did get killed but not by the volturi…well the boys are part of the volturi so then yeah I did almost get killed by the volturi." I said

"What do you mean?" he asked confused at what jasper was talking about

"I mean that when I got there Mason and Jason played a prank on me and almost made me into a pile of ash." I said that and Alice hit me and glared at me "hey it's true" I said to her.

"You know they were just kidding." she said "yeah I know" I said kissing her

"You were almost killed by our nephew that is AWESOME! How did they do it?" Emmett said all excited

"They surrounded me with 5 of each of them in like a half circle kind of thing then they threw blue fire balls at me" I said

"What do you mean they surrounded you with 5 of each of them?" Carlisle asked

"Oops I forgot to tell you that the triplets have powers and very powerful ones too." Alice said

"Dude your kids sound awesome" Emmett said to Edward

"Yeah they are awesome and jasper only saw Mason and Jason today do the dividing and fire thing they still have more powers and he didn't see Belle do anything so you guys are still in for a surprise." Alice said

"Wait they have more powers? Having 2 is already unheard of" Carlisle said

"yeah they do I cant wait for you guys to see them Jasper only saw part of them today because the boys really wanted to play that prank on him." Alice said

"Yeah you can tell they are related to Emmett" I said

"Alice will you tell us what the kids powers are" Carlisle asked hopeful

"no way I am not going to ruin the surprise you should have seen jasper's face when he saw them it was priceless I wish I had taken a picture…wait I did you guys want to see it?" Alice said

The rest of the night Alice and I spent it telling the family what we had done with the kids.

**TIME SKIP: 2 DAYS LATER**

**JASON'S POV**

It has been a couple days that I haven't played a prank on any buddy well except Jasper but that was more of a group prank because we all played a part in that prank one way or the other, and I'm sooo bored I need something to do so what better time than the present to play pranks on our biological fathers family. Uncle jasper and Aunt Alice are always saying how I remind them of Emmett because in their house he is the prankster. So I think it's time to make a call

"Hey shorty what's up?" Emmett answered the phone thinking I was Aunt Alice because I had taken one of her many cell phones.

"Emmett its Jason" I said

"Jason…oh Jason what's up why are you calling me I thought you hated us" he said

"I don't hate you well not as much as I did 2 weeks ago plus I need your help." I said

"Well if it helps me get on you guys good side what do you need" he said

"Meet me in an hour at the diner" was all I said

"Ok see you there" he said

I was at the diner eating some fries when Uncle Emmett walked in and I waved him over.

"I finally get to meet you properly Jason" he said while sitting down

"Yeah I guess so it's nice to meet you uncle Emmett so here's the deal I'm bored so I decided I want to play some pranks." I said

"Yeah I heard you were a prankster like me but where do I fit into your plans" he said

"Well I love to play pranks on people but I have played pranks on my family hundreds of times so it's no fun so this time my target is your family." I said he looked at me smiled then said "I'm in what do you want to do?"

We sat for about an hour and discussed all of the details of the pranks then agreed to meet up tomorrow morning at his house so that we can set up everything while the rest of his family is out hunting. I can't wait for tomorrow!

**THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT. I'M SO HAPPY WITH MY REVIEWS FOR LAST CHAPTER SO I WILL UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAPTER IN 2 DAYS THANK YOU GUYS FOR REVIEWING AND JUST REMEMBER THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE FASTER I UPDATE.**

**PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIE PLZ REVIEW**

**~*STEPH A15*~**


	16. Pranks

I WOULD LIKE TO THANK csp4, tiffyboocullenjonas, Matthias Stormcrow and an anonymous reviewer FOR REVIEWING MY LAST CHAPTER I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER.  
>CH16: PRANKS<br>JASON'S POV  
>I'm on my way to the Cullen's house to meet up with Emmett so that we can pull some pranks on his family well I guess they are my family too but I don't really want to think about that.<br>"Hey Jason are you ready to do this?" Emmett asked when I got off the car.  
>"Yeah I'm ready I can't wait to see aloof their faces."<br>"Let's go then, who do you want to start with?"  
>"Let's start with Edward"<br>We started with Edward then continued with Jasper Alice and last Rosalie we had both decided not to do anything to Esme and Carlisle because we both had a lot of respect for them and they were like his parents so we didn't want to get in that much trouble. Everything was set so now all we had to do was wait and see the finished result.  
>Emmett and I were playing video games when I herd the rest of his family coming so I excused myself to go to the bathroom and I snuck out the back door.<br>EMMETT'S POV  
>"Hey guys" I said to my family when they walked in without taking my eyes off from the tv screen.<br>A couple of minutes had passed when I herd Alice scream which was followed by jasper cursing this was so funny it was hard for me not to laugh then Rosalie screamed my name and all the humor in this went away,shit I'm in trouble. The three of then came down stair screaming things that you don't even want to know about, shit were the hell is Jason!  
>"Emmett why would you do that to my shoes and then you destroy my credit card so I can't even replace them all." Alice screamed<br>"You destroyed my favorite war books and my uniform what the ******* Emmett you know how important these things are to me" Jasper said as calmly as possible  
>"Why would you do this to me Emmett?" Rosalie said gesturing to her chocolate feather covered self. I couldn't keep myself from laughing at that one she looked ridiculous.<br>"Emmett stop laughing and explain yourself right now" Esme said  
>"It wasn't me"I said as convincingly as possible<br>"Really then if it wasn't you who was it? But the better question is why did you prank us and not Edward?" jasper asked then I remembered that Edward hadn't seen his car yet.  
>"What did you do to my car Emmett ?"<br>Edward said as he ran to the garage then he saw his pink paint covered car with a huge pentacle star symbol on the hood of the car. I had no Idea why Jason drew that on there. All hell broke lose after Edward saw his car he tackled me to the ground and then jasper joined the fight while Rosalie and Alice were cheering them on Carlisle and Esme were just quietly watching not telling them anything after about 20minutes Carlisle broke up the fight and took us all to the living room.  
>"You all need to behave yourselves and remember that fights doesn't solve anything it just makes things worse." Carlisle said and Edward Jasper and I just looked down. After a long lecture from Carlisle on how disappointed he was in me and me agreeing to clean the mess up and paying for Alice's shoes Alice stood up.<br>"Okay I think that is enough punishment for Emmett now JASON YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"Alice screamed and I was confused how the hell did she know I thought she couldn't see him.  
>"Jason!"she screamed again while we all looked at her like she was an alien then Jason suddenly appeared right in front of us (Cool)<br>"Hey aunt Alice" Jason said all quietly  
>"Don't hey aunt Alice me what did I tell you about these pranks you like to pull on people"<br>"Never touch your shoes"he said  
>"Exactly and what did you do?"<br>"I touched your shoes" he said looking down  
>"What's going on?" Esme asked<br>"Well Esme Emmett wasn't the only one involved in today's pranks"she said  
>"How do you know that" Esme asked<br>"I have known Jason since birth so I know his signature " Alice said  
>"What does that mean" I asked her<br>"Do you guys remember the pentacle that was drawn on Edward's car?" She asked and we nodded "well that is Jason's signature it's his thing he puts it everywhere." Alice explained  
>"So if it's your signature and you were planing on me getting blamed for everything why did you put it if you knew Alice was going to recognize it?" I asked Jason<br>"Well I wanted to have some fun so I did the pranks with you and left the symbol knowing that aunt Alice would recognize it but like the awesome aunt i know she is she wasn't going turn me in until after I had my fun." He said  
>"You didn't answer my question."<br>"Well I always take responsibility for the things that I do. I don't like to let other people take the blame for things that I do." He said  
>"Oh"<br>"We'll Jason you know the punishment for ruining my shoes" Alice said  
>"I do but..." He said and got a bag that he had left in the closet. "I didn't ruin your shoes this time" he said showing her all the shoes that were supposedly ruined<br>"But I saw my shoes"Alice said  
>"Those were cheap nock offs oh and jasper here is your stuff I would never mess with things that are that important to someone like i know your uniform is to you. Rosalie there is nothing I can give you only a pice of advise "go take a shower"and Edward the paint is washable and won't do any damage to your car." Jason said wow he is more mature than I thought he was.<br>"And that is why I let you have your fun and prank people because in the end you never really do any damage cuz all your pranks are well thought out." Alice said while going to hug Jason.  
>"I love you honey" she said to him"I love you too" he replied while hugging her back<br>"Come on Emmett we have a car to was he said while heading to the washed the car he said goodbye and then went home.  
>Alice then came up to me "so what do you think of Jason now that you know him a little better?" She asked<br>"I really like him he is funny smart and very mature for his age. He may even be more mature than me."

SO THAT'S IT GUYS I WILL TRY AND UPDATE AT LEAST ONCE A WEEK.  
>I HOPE THAT YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THIK OF THIS STORY WHAT YOU LIKE OR DON'T LIKE SO PLZ REVIEW.<br>ALSO I REALLY APPRECIATE ALL THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE ADDED THIS STORY TO THEIR FAVORITES AND ALERTS BUT I'M NOT GETTING AS MANY REVIES AS I WOULD LIKE SO PLZ EVERYONE REVIEW  
>PLZ REVIEW, PLZ REVIEW,PLZ REVIW<br>~*Steph A15*~


	17. Thanksgiving

CHAPTER:17 THANKSGIVING  
>BELLA'S POV<br>Today is thanksgiving the kids 4th birthday had just passed and it had been so awkward with the kids still not ok with all the Cullen's Alice and Jane usually make a big deal about the kids birthday and throw a huge party in Volterea with everyone that we know but this year we aren't there and I just found out that the party was just postponed till December so that means we will be leaving after today and I really don't know how to tell the Cullen's .  
>TIME SKIP THANKSGIVING DINNER<br>ALICE'S POV  
>I'm so excited today will be the first time the kids will spend thanksgiving with us as a has been cooking all day making pies and the turkey stuffing you know all the traditional thanksgiving food and the kids just got here.<br>"Hey guys happy thanksgiving!" I said to the kids  
>"happy thanksgiving to you too aunt Alice"they said while giving me a hug<br>"It smells really good in here Esme."Jason said  
>"Ooh I smell pumpkin pie!" Mason said<br>"Can we eat I'm hungry"Jacob said  
>"Yes let's go" Esme said<br>"Who wants to say grace?" Bella said  
>"I'll say it mom" belle said<br>"We thank you god for everything you have done for us this year for the food on our plates and for the good health of our now let's dig in guys" she said  
>The kids and Jacob loved the food and Jacob stuffed his face and ate way more than usual and now we were all just talking around the table.<br>"You guys now that we are all just talking lets talk about you guys party next week?"  
>"What party I didn't know we were throwing a party Alice?" Rosalie said<br>"Oh your not our family back home is." Jason said  
>"You mean the volturi don't you?" Edward asked and they all just nodded "when do you leave?" He asked<br>"We leave tomorrow first thing in the morning." Bella said  
>"Ok" he said<br>"But it's not like you won't see us again you will see us next week at the party that's if you go. You are coming right?" Belle asked Edward  
>"Of course wears going I wouldn't miss an opportunity at spending some time with all of you."he said<br>"It's great that you are going that way you can meet grandpa Aro uncle Marcus and lets not forget our favorite uncle Caius."Jason said and Edward's eyes went wide and we all started laughing at him.

WELL THAT'S IT I HOPE YOU GUYS HAD AN AMAZING THANKSGIVING!  
>PLZ REVIEW<p> 


	18. Party 2 Part 1

**CHAPTER 18: PARTY #2 PART 1**

**ALICE'S POV**

The day is finally here and today is the triplets' party. I'm so excited to have this party because this is the first year that I will be making their party outside in the gardens. The gardens have always been one of my favorite places in the volturi and this year we finally get to have the party outside. Why you may ask well before it had never gone with the theme but this year since the party is in December we are having a winter wonderland party it's going to be Amazing and the best part about this is that my family is going to be coming. I can't wait till they get here I came a couple days earlier because I had to set everything up but they are going to be here in about 4 hours and I still have a lot of things to do.

"Jacob!" I screamed

"What do you want pixie" Jacob asked

"I need you-" I started to say but he interrupted me

"You need me and the guys to keep the monsters occupied until you are done and ready for the party because you don't want to surprise them. I know what I have to do you make me do it every year and this year the guys and I are actually prepared." he said

"Wow…ok what are you guys going to do?" I asked

"We are all going to take the 4-wheelers to this new place Alec found the other day" he said

"That is a great idea but I don't want them to come to the party all dirty and sweaty" I said

"Don't worry so much pix we got it all planed out they will be here on time and ready." he assured me.

Well now that, that is solved I think it is time to get to work finishing my masterpiece. "Bella, Heidi, Jane get your asses down he we have a lot of work to do.

**JANE'S POV**

Unfortunately since everyone was busy it was my Job to get the Cullen's from the airport. The only good thing was that the pack was also arriving on the volturi jet around the same time so I was picking them up as well and I actually liked the pack specially Leah she had become a really good friend along with Emily Rachel Kim and Claire . The guys are cool too I love to train and fight with them they are really good fighters and I know that if I wanted to give Edward a hard time they would be the perfect allies. The limo driver just pulled into the airport, the Cullen's are waiting outside that's good at least I don't have to look for them. When I got out of the limo and approached them I could see the look of fear come on their face I love that look especially on Edward.

"Hello Jane" Carlisle said

"Hello Carlisle and welcome to Voltrea" I said and motioned for them to follow me to the limo. When we were all seated I told the driver to take us to the volturi Jet and I could see the confused faces of the Cullen's but they didn't ask and I didn't bother to tell them where we were going. We got to where the Volturi Jet was going to land and waited. I knew this was going to take a while so I took out my Iphone and started to text Alec just to make sure that they were on schedule and that they wouldn't be late to the party. After about 20 minutes the Jet landed. The pack and their Imprints started to get off and I got out of the limo to meet them.

I immediately found Leah and hugged her then I saw Emily Rachelle Kim and Claire and I went to hug them. Then I felt myself being picked up from behind "Paul put me down!" I yelled but he obviously didn't all he did was laugh so I did what I was known for I used my power on him not full on but enough so that he would put me down. Now he was the one screaming at me to stop and I was the one laughing along with everyone else. I stopped using my power and Rachelle went up to him "Honey you never learn do you?" she said while kissing hiss cheek. Once I had greeted everyone we all headed for the limo, but then I remembered the Cullen's.

"Guys I kind of forgot to tell you that the Cullen's are coming to the party" I said

"What? Why?" they are said obviously pissed that they were coming.

"Because the kids want them here" I said

"Well that asshole has no right to be here after he left my daughter pregnant!" Charlie yelled

"I know Charlie but they are here and they are going to be riding in the limo with us." I said

"What you're kidding right?" Paul said

"No I'm not kidding now please get in the limo or we are going to be late!" I said

"Nope no way I would rather run" Paul said being stubborn I looked at Sam hopping he would help me get in them in the limo.

"okay everyone stop being ridiculous and get in the limo we are not going to be late to the triplets birthday party just because you don't want to share a car with the Cullen's now come on you guys know if we are late it will ruin the pixies plan and she will bite our heads off when we get there." Sam said and that thankfully worked and got everyone moving to the limo

"Fine but I won't like it." Paul said and Leah and the rest of the pack just nodded in agreement.

The 45 minutes from the airport to the castle were probably the longest awkwardest 45 minutes ever. Everyone was quiet no one said a word to each other I swear you could have herd a pin drop. Charlie and the pack were glaring at Edward and if looks could kill he would already be 6ft underground with worms eating his brain. The girls were trying to ignore what was going on and started texting each other while the Cullens were looking at the floor at the ceiling out the window, anywhere but at the people who wanted to burn them alive.

The sad thing is that I have to deliver the Cullens all in one piece if not I'm sure the pack and I could have done some real damage to Edward Cullen's pretty face.

When we finally got there I was so glad because I would not have been able to take 5 more minutes with these people, it was finally time to relax and enjoy the party.

**ALICE'S POV**

So far everything has gone according to plan nothing has gone wrong. All the covens from around the world had all finished arriving 2 hours ago and the triplets friends had all finished arriving 30 minutes ago now all that was left was for my family and the pack to get here.

When I saw the limo that was transporting my family and the pack arrive I was relived. They were cutting it close way to close for my liking the kids would be here in exactly 8 minutes and 23 seconds and everything has to be perfect.

"Finally you're here what took you so long" I said looking at Jane

"Don't blame me blame them" Jane said pointing at the pack. I automatically looked at Paul.

"Why do you always look at me? What there can't be a problem without it being my fault?" Paul said

"Paul I know you" was all I had to say

"True. Well did you really expect me to be forced to share a limo with the Cullen leeches and not complain? Come on Alice you know me better than that." he said while smiling

"That's her family you are talking about you idiot" Rachel said while elbowing him in the gut. He finally realized what he said and said "sorry shorty"

"its fine I know you guys don't really like each other right now but you want to know what I don't really care because we are all here today to celebrate the triplets birthday so you better put on a smile on your face and not ruin this day for them." I said to all of them.

"We know Alice we would never ruin the kids birthday." Esme said

"I know you wouldn't do it purposely but knowing how Emmet Rosalie and the pack are I had to warn you." "Just know I have total access to the volturi dungeon and I won't hesitate to put any of you in there if you mess this party up." "Now come on let's go we only have 2 minutes and 14 seconds till the kids get here." I said while leading them to the garden.

"Wow pixie you really outdid yourself this year" Jared said

"You like it? I spent all night putting this together I really hope they like it."

"You know that they are going to love it I'm sure you have already seen how they react" Bella said coming up to us and hugging everyone.

"True. They just got here they are going to be walking into the garden in 5...4...3...2...1"

**MASON'S POV**

Today has been a great day we had all been woken up by Jacob and the rest of the guys like every year they took us out of the castle so that Alice could finish decorating for our birthday party. But unlike the past 3 years were we just walked around the city for hours waiting till it was finally time to go to the party the guys had taken us to this Amazing track were they had our four wheelers and motocross bikes. All of us love riding and competing we all have national titles in motocross and I can't wait to try out this track.

The track had been Amazing but it was tie to go and get ready for the party. The guys took us to a hotel were we could get ready Alice had picked out our clothes so it didn't take long.

Finally we were walking into the castle and we were going to the ballroom but for some reason Alec told us that we had to go to the garden. We all followed and when we entered I saw that Alice had done our party outside this year. I saw all of our family and friends. Alice had really outdone herself this year the entire warden was covered in snow, etc.

Jason Mason Bell and I went over to hug and thank Alice first then we saw that all of the Cullens were here including Edward

**BELLA'S POV**

I can't believe how beautiful this all looks but what I really can't believe is that Edward and the rest of the Cullens really came fully aware that none of the volturi like them and would love to start a bonfire with their heads. But I think them risking coming here was worth it to see the smile on my babies faces when they saw them. Bell automatically ran to Edward.

"I can't believe that your actually here, I didn't think you were actually going to come" she said to him while hugging him.

"I promised you that I would be here didn't I?" he said to her.

"Yeah you did" she said while letting him go.

"I'm glad you came dad" Mason and Jason said together while going up to him and giving him hug.

While all of this was going on the guests were confused because they had all herd that Bell had gotten engaged to Jacob so when she came in and hugged Edward like that they did know what make of it so when Mason and Jason called him dad they were all shocked because no one besides the volturi the pack and Alice knew who the triplets dad was. I guess the mystery is over.

Out nowhere you here Maggie "Jason!" while running to him. He picked her up and kissed her. While this was totally normal for me and everyone else it wasn't for the Cullen's and their jaws dropped it was really funny I swear if their jaws could hit the floor they would have. I couldn't hold in anymore and I started to laugh along with the pack.

"What?" Maggie asked confused at the Cullen's expressions.

"Oh…did I forget to tell you that Jason was married?" Alice said

"What! He is 4 Alice how the hell is he married?" Rosalie said

"Emmet control your wife she has no right to talk to Alice like that." I said

"What you guys really didn't notice my wedding ring?" Jason said

"No we didn't! When did you get married and why?" Rosalie said

"Rosalie calm down you DO NOT talk to my children like that." I said trying to control my anger. She was pissed and everyone could see that she started passing and just looking around she saw Maggie hugging Jason and then she saw that Lili was hugging Mason and that's when she started yelling again.

"What are you Married too?! And she is human what were you thinking! "She screamed at Mason and Lili. Which caused Lili to start crying since she was a half human half vampire she could cry. Seeing her cry broke my heart she had done nothing wrong and didn't deserve this. Rosalie was just overreacting and I wouldn't stand for her mistreating my children and their mates.

"Jane" was all I had to say and in less than 3 second Rosalie was on the floor screaming in pain. Lili and Maggie were crying and holding on to Mason and Jason, you could tell that Siobhan and Liam pissed and wanting to kill someone because Maggie was crying.

"Please stop Bella I'm begging you tell Jane to stop hurting her." Esme said

"Jane" I finally said

"Rosalie I don't know who you think you are but listen and listen well you have no say in my kids life nothing at all, you do not come into our home and start throwing a tantrum because you saw something you didn't like. All of us here fully support Mason, Jason, Belle and their mates you have no say in who they love and if you can't keep your opinions to yourself leave we don't need you here." I said to her

"If you start something again Rosalie I will kick your ass and throw you into the dungeon" Alice said to her.

"Alice you wouldn't do that I'm your sister" Rosalie said to her

"of course I would I had already warned you told you this was a special day and I won't let you completely ruin it and you should feel lucky that all that Bella did was tell Jane to cause you a little pain because there is a lot of people here that would have ripped your head off of your body." Alice said.

Wow the guest were getting a show today.

**Hey everyone I know I haven't updated this story in a couple of years but this story is still getting followed and added to favorite lists so I have decided to write up this quick chapter and see if you guys were still interested in me continuing this story. If you want me to continue plz review and tell me you would like me to continue, depending on the response I get for this story I will decide whether or not to continue. **

** ~*STEPH A15*~**


	19. Party 2 Part 2

**BELLA'S POV**

"Rosalie if you can't respect my wife and my decisions then I don't want or need you in my life." Jason said then walked away with Maggie.

"You don't know us Rosalie so you have no right to judge us." Mason sadly said to Rosalie then turned around and followed his brother out of the garden with a crying Lili still wrapped around him.

"You don't know how long I waited to meet you how many nights I dreamed about meeting you getting to know you and now that I know you I wish I didn't, you are nothing but a disappointment. Aunt Alice used to tell me stories about how you loved your family how you were so loyal that you would give up your life to protect your family but all I see is a person who likes to cause my family pain so do us all a favor and leave and don't come back." Belle told Rosalie then walked out of the garden just like her brothers.

After Belle's little speech everyone was just quiet not knowing what to say all I wanted to do was let Jane torture her some more but by the expression on her face I could tell that she was already in pain but that didn't stop Zack or Liam from defending their daughters. People say Jane is bad but Zack he is 100xs worse than Jane because Jane's gift is only mental but Zack's is Physical. You see Zack is a very powerful gifted vampire he can turn your all your blood or venom in your body into acid making you burn from the inside out its kind of like Jane's power but his power can kill you if he keeps it up for an extended period of time if we were human we would die pretty fast but since we are vampires it would take about 20 min till our body was too weak and couldn't keep healing itself so it would start to burn us from the inside out and it would only take a couple minutes after that for you to be a pile of ash but it all really depends on how fast Zack wants you dead I've seen him drag it out for hours even days his control is amazing. And right now he was pissed he hated to see Lili cry so I know Rosalie wasn't getting away with making her cry.

"You stupid bitch if you ever upset my daughter like that again I will make sure you suffer for days before I kill you" As he said this he started to use his power at full force it seemed and Rose was on the floor screaming out in pain if he didn't stop she would soon be nothing but ash, but she brought this on herself.

"Rosalie I like you I have known you and your family for years but if you ever hurt Maggie again I will torture you until you beg me to kill you I don't need a to be gifted like Zack to be able to protect my family." Liam told Rosalie and then both Zack and Liam left the gardens with their mates following their children.

Slowly everyone else started to leave not knowing what else to do in this very awkward situation. The only ones left were the Cullens, Aro, Marcus, Caius, Felix Demetri and myself. None of us expected any of this to happen we have never had any kind of problem and you would think we would with a room full of werewolves and vampires but we always have such a good time at the kids parties. Its one of the few days a year when everything is good, happy, positive any problems that may arise are always dealt with the day after no official volturi business ever happen on this day who would have thought that the Cullen's were the ones who were going to ruin this day.

Aro was the one who broke the silence "well old friend it seems your family has Ruined the day and they sure chose the worst day to do it."

"I apologize for Rosalie's behavior but you have to understand this has all caught us by surprise we have only known about the triplets existence for a couple weeks and we have only really interacted with them for a couple days and even then it has been nearly impossible to get them to actually talk to any of us they are still strangers to us even if they are part of our family." Carlisle told Aro as if that justified Rose's actions.

"If you think what your daughter did was justified just because you didn't know them for long you are delusional she had no right to disrespect and embarrass Jason Mason and their mates like that in their own home and to make it worse she did it at their own Birthday Party in front of all their friends it isn't acceptable and there will be consequences" Caius told Carlisle and you could tell by the look of shock on their faces that they weren't expecting Rosalie to have to be punished for the scene she had created.

"Aro Rosalie has already been tortured by Jane and whoever that man was don't you think that is punishment enough she was just shocked by the knowledge of Jason's Marriage and she reacted without thinking." Carlisle pleaded with Aro but it was Marcus who answered "I'm afraid that nothing can be done to help your daughter she has disrespected the princes of the Volturi Publicaly and in front of covens from all over the world and she must be punished for her crime. We cant have people thinking that it's ok to come into our home and do what she has done." when he finished talking everyone once again went quiet as they all realized that Rosalie was in big trouble, all that could be herd were Rosalie's sobs as she clings to Emmett.

"Please Aro there must be something that we can do to make this all go away we didn't know the triplets were Royals this is just a big misunderstanding" Carlisle kept pleading with Aro trying to save his daughters life but when he saw he was getting nowhere he turned to me with pleading eyes "I'm Sorry Carlisle your family was warned and Rosalie sadly didn't heed the warning there isn't anything I can do to help you." I sadly told him and the rest of Cullen's.

"The only thing I can do is make sure that she has a fair trail." I told them

"The trial will be tomorrow at noon" Marcus said

"Till then Rosalie Lillian Cullen you are going to be taken to the dungeons where you will wait till its time for your trial tomorrow." Caius said leaving no room for argument then motioned for Felix and Demetri to come and take her. "Please don't take her" Esme pleaded with them but they just kept looking straight ahead as they passed her and went to get Rosalie where she stood hugging Emmett. I could tell letting go of Rosalie and not attacking Felix and Demetri was one of the hardest things that Emmett had ever had to do but if he wanted Rosalie to have a chance at getting out of here alive he knew he had to cooperate. All the Cullen's could do was quietly watch as they took Rosalie out of the garden and back into the castle.

"now that that has been dealt with lets go enjoy the rest of the triplets Birthday Party" Aro said, the Cullens were looking at him like he was crazy for thinking that they could enjoy the rest of the day while Rosalie was locked up. "If you don't want to join us in the ballroom for the party I can always have someone show you to your rooms" I told them but they just stayed quiet not knowing what to do so I just followed everyone to the ballroom. The DJ had all his equipment set up the Room was dark with only the DJ's flashing lights going and the music was loud enough to cause someone to go deaf it looked more like a club than the ballroom, everyone seemed to be having a good time. There was also a huge bar set up for everyone to enjoy and everyone was already a little drunk even the vampires because strangely enough alcohol was the one thing apart from blood that our bodies could consume but it just took a lot more alcohol for us to be able to get us drunk. The triplets along with there mates, Jane, Heidi, Chelsea, Afton, Santiago, Benjamin, Tia, etc were already drunk and on the dance floor having the time of their lives. "You guys started the party without us?" Demetri said coming into the room followed by Felix "what are you talking about you know the party doesn't start until we arrive" Felix said then they all started laughing and went to get another drink.

"What is all this how can they all be drinking?" Emmett asked

"This was plan B incase the weather ruined the party outside and Alcohol is the one other thing vampires can consume" Alice explained

"and speaking of drinks it looks like you need one uncle Emmett" Jason said coming over and handing Emmet a tequila shot when Jason saw him hesitating whether he should drink it he just laughed "come on uncle Emmett it doesn't bite and it's not like I'm going to poison you if you want we can drink the shot at the same time" then he counted down from three and they both downed the shot and while Jason was used to the burning in his throat and was fine Emmett wasn't used to it and started coughing which just made Jason laugh more. "you have a lot to learn my friend" Jason told him when Alice brought over some colorful neon test tube shots over Jason automatically took two and handed one to Emmett but this time he didn't hesitate and just drank it with out even thinking about it, he didn't start coughing this time which was probably because it wasn't as strong as the shot Jason gave him. Jason looked proud when he saw that but he knew how sad his uncle was because of what was happening so he didn't say anything and took a sad looking Emmett over to the bar I could already tell his plan was to get Emmett drunk enough that he forgot what was going on with Rosalie at least for a while. The rest of the Cullens just were looking awkward and out of place well except Jasper who was talking to Alice and trying one of the neon shots.

"Do you want to go back to your room I can get someone to take you if you want" I told Carlisle and Esme and they agreed so I had Janet take them to one of the guest rooms in my wing of the castle.

Once they left Mason came over with a tequila shot just like Jason had and handed it to Jasper " wouldn't want you to feel left out uncle jasper" he said then they both downed the shot and just like before Jasper started coughing loudly while Mason was fine and laughing at Jasper.

"It seems that you're the only one that hasn't drank a shot dad, so here drink up" Belle said coming up to Edward and I and handing him another strong tequila shot but unlike Emmett and Jasper he drank it like it was water which caused both Belle and I to stare at him. "What? Its not the first time I drink if I must remind you I did have my decade of rebellion back when I was first turned and I must say the alcohol has gotten much stronger since then." he said while Belle and I were still in shock.

After a couple of hours Alice gathered us all around so that the kids and I so that we could cut the Huge Birthday cake and she of course had to take pictures so our cake cutting took longer than normal but it was worth it because she took some amazing picture including our first family picture. The rest of the night was fun we all laughed had one too many drinks and danced all night long.

**HEY EVERYONE I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THAT I WILL BE CONTINUING THIS STORY AND I WOULD REALLY LIKE TO THANK Hoa3, LanaLee1, crazyikleangel and Bobbie Francies Reisen FOR REVIEWING ITS THANKS TO YOU 4 THAT I WILL BE CONTINUING THIS STORY. **

**I WOULD REALLY LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER AND WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN TO ROSALIE. **

**PLZ REVIEW I LOVE HEARING WHAT YOU GUYS THINK : )**

** ~*STEPH A15*~**


	20. Rosalie's Trail

**HEY EVERYONE I KNOW IT HAS BEEN OVER A WEEK SINCE MY LAST UPDATE BUT I PROMISE TO UPDATE AGAIN SOON. ALSO ONE OF MY VERY AMAZING READERS LanaLee1 HAS GIVEN ME A REALLY GOOD IDEA FOR ROSALIE'S PUNISHMENT AND AGREAD TO WRITE THAT SECTION OF THE CHAPTER SO I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER AS MUCH AS I DO.**

**CHAPTER 20 ROSALIE'S TRAIL**

**EMMETT'S POV**

My head is pounding from all the alcohol that I had drunk yesterday I think I over did it a little bit. I didn't know a vampire could drink but drinking did help me forget how Rose was locked up in a cold dirty dungeon instead of having fun with the rest of the family. Right now my family and I were in the throne room waiting for them to bring in Rose so that her trail can begin.

Rosalie is the love of my life she is my soul mate and I love her with all of my being but sometimes she overreacts and goes a little crazy on people and her attitude isn't always the best so I'm not really surprised that she got in trouble. I knew coming here wasn't a good idea because of all the mixed feelings Rosalie has towards the triplets and Bella she really does love the triplets an considers them family but since they are technically 3 she still wants them to act like little kids and she just cant accept that they are grown adults that have a life of their own.

Rosalie has always wanted children and when she found out that Edward and Bella were able to conceive not only one child but three she didn't take it well and it didn't help that the triplets didn't like her or most of our family, when Jason started to warm up to me I could tell that she didn't like that he was accepting me and not her it seemed the closer I got to the triplets the more distant she became with me. I know Rose may seem a like a cold heartless bitch most of the time but she isn't always like that with me she is one of the sweetest most loving caring person that I know and I don't know why she doesn't let other people besides me see that, the rest of the family gets to see glimpses of that side of Rosalie but it never lasts once she realizes it she automatically puts her walls back up. I know her behavior and attitude has a lot to do with the things she went through when she was human but she doesn't like to talk about it and I don't like hutting her by asking her about it.

I know what she did yesterday wasn't right that she crossed a line but I don't want her to die because of it I don't know what I would do without her in my life, I have the rest of my family but Rosalie is my mate and a life without her isn't a life I want to live so if she is sentenced to death I will ask them to kill me as well.

**BELLA'S POV**

Today was going to be a very long day Rosalie's trail was today and a lot of the covens had chosen to stay after the party just to witness the trail so we had at least 50 people plus some of the higher level guard in attendance today. Lets not forget how the rest of the Cullens were at the very front with a very sad and distraught looking Emmett and seeing Happy fun loving Emmett sad is just wrong I don't like to see him like that and I feel really bad that there is a 50/50 chance that his wife will be killed within the hour. I know that the kids may not be on great terms with her I'm not even on good terms with her but just like me they don't want to see her get killed, we know how much pain that would bring to Emmett and the rest of our family and none of us want to be responsible for causing our family that kind of pain. Since the kids and I are royals we do have a say in what happens today but Aro is the one who ultimately makes the decision. I know that Carlisle's is hoping for the best possible outcome specially after his talk with Aro but things here are never set in stone and decisions made beforehand are not always what we end up going with so I hope he doesn't get his hopes up because there is a very good chance that Rosalie will die. I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous about how this was going to affect the new relationship that the kids and I were forming with the Cullen's but this is our job and we may not like having control over one of our family members lives but we have a duty to the volturi Rosalie put herself in this situation and we will all do our part in making sure she gets a fair trail but at the same time pays for her actions.

**ROSALIE'S POV**

Today was the day. I've been cooped up in the Guard's Barracks without any contact with Emmett or my family. I am so frustrated as I still don't understand what I did that was so wrong and I don't understand why it is punishable by death. Seems silly to me. At least, they sent me some clothes and allowed me to bathe. They'll be here to escort me to my fate in a few minutes. I know I have to keep my mouth shut or die but all I really want to do is tell them to all to go to hell!

There's a knock at the door and Jane, Alec and Demetri are here all Jane says to me is "It's time" in cold voice she motions for me to step out of the cell and then the three of them escort me to the throne room.

I know that they would all love to see me beg for my life but if it comes down to that I will die in silence so that I don't give Jane or anyone else the satisfaction of seeing me beg if I'm going to die I'm going to die with my dignity.

**JANE'S POV**

Damn it to the God's because we got stuck dealing with this stupid bitch. All I want to see is her squirming on the floor in pain. I am sure Alec and Demetri feel the same way. Stupid Uniformed Careless Cullen's. I knock and open the door, not waiting for her to answer. "It's time", I say and we're off to the to the throne room.

When we arrive, we escort Rosalie to the center of the throne room and retire to our assigned places, then we wait for the show to begin. I really hope she dies or that I at least get to torture her.

**ARO'S POV**

I can tell this isn't going to be easy there are a lot of people here who want Rosalie dead for what she did, others who want her to get a second chance and there are some who didn't pick a side and are just here to see how we deal with her to see if we give her special treatment because she is related to the triplets and this is a unique situation so I'm not surprised at the size of our audience.

Once Jane brings Rosalie in and everyone quiets down I rise from my throne and greet Rosalie with a "Good morning, Rosalie". She nods her head and says nothing, stupid, ignorant girl. We're going to remedy that issue very soon. The first thing I do is move forward and take her hand to read her memories. I'm furious. She doesn't have a clue regard our laws and doesn't believe she has done anything wrong! I return to my throne after taking my brother's hands and they take the triplets and Bella's so that I can show them what I've seen. Caius roars as expected Marcus is mad but doesn't let it show and the triplets and Bella just seem very sad and disappointed it seemed they expected more from her. It's a good thing we had all gotten together before hand and had a plan in place for her punishment or she would be dead and gone in this minute.

**CARLISLE'S POV**

We were all very nervous as we waited for the trail to begin, I never imagined my family was ever going to be in this predicament I had talked to Aro before the trial but I still don't know what has been decided but I trusted that Bella wouldn't let Rosalie die I know they weren't the best of friends but she and the triplets cared enough about Emmet to not hurt him like that. When Aro went up to Rosalie and read her mind I could see that he was getting angrier by the second and that's when I think we all started to really fear for her life. I looked over at Edward for some kind of reassurance that everything was going to be ok but he wouldn't look me in the eye and Alice was just looking forward expressionless you could tell she was still mad at Rosalie for what happened yesterday. When Aro walked back to his throne and took Caius and Marcus hands and then they took the triplets and Bella's you could see the different emotions playing on their faces as they saw what Aro had seen. Caius was beyond Angry and like always Marcus kept a poker face but you could see the sadness and disappointment on Bella and the triplet's faces and seeing this made me fear for the worst I could almost guarantee that the next words that were going to come out of Aro's mouth were gong to rip may family apart.

After all the volturi Royals had calmed down and were seated again Aro began to explain the Rosalie's punishment.

"Rosalie Hale McCarty Cullen, you're charged with high treason against the Volturi Royal Family for the insults and grief you have caused four members of the Royal household and their spouses and family. In addition, you caused grave pain to the Royal family and their spouses by your actions as well as a complete disruption of the triplets Birthday Party.

You have been spared until trial as a consideration to your sire for which we hold great respect. In addition, we have heard his petition that we spared your life because of your ignorance to the laws of our world. Your sire, Carlisle Cullen, has accepted for himself and his coven 100 years of service to the Volturi for his failure to teach his coven Volturi Law. Because of his request and compliance you are not sentenced to immediate death.

Your sentence however is not a moderate one. Do you willing accept our decision as to your fate and give us your compliance and loyalty to accept and complete all phases of this punishment.

Rosalie's soft reply is "I do so swear". She knows she has no choice but is still resentful of her punishment. This is going to be a painful journey for all of us.

Because you have agreed to accept our decision, we sentence you to complete each task we the Volturi Royals have agreed to impose. You must complete all tasks willingly and with an attitude that convinces us of your willingness to accept and comply with everything assigned.

Your sentence includes:

1. Completion of general guard training to learn obedience and humility. You must graduate with honors. Term to complete is two years.

2. You are further required to serve as maid and chef to the Swan Triplets and their Mother, Isabella. You will clean as they direct and prepare three meals and snacks as requested and do all kitchen cleaning after meals. You must complete this task without complaint and with humility and gratitude. Term for this task is ten years.

3. You will work in the Volturi Blood Bank as directed for the length or your term with the Volturi.

4. You will attend Volturi charm school to learn appropriate etiquette and appropriate behavior of a female vampire. Again you must complete this task with honors. Course term is two years.

5. Completion of all courses offered in Volturi Law. At the end of successful completion of this punishment you will receive a Law degree. This punishment's purpose is to teach you acceptable behavior in the vampire and human world and improve your sense of accomplishment and self esteem. Term is five years.

6. To teach you compassion, you will serve ten years at the Volturi Orphanage caring for various children and teaching children of all ages how to succeed in the real world. Your term is ten years and you may continue working at the orphanage for a longer period if you so desire. It is hoped this punishment will teach you to be less judgmental of situations for which you have no knowledge of the circumstances.

In addition you will work with the other Volturi charitable activities as assigned by the three kings and the rest of the Royal family.

7. Further, you will not be allowed to shop for yourself or dress in the style you are accustomed until all punishments are completed to our satisfaction.

8. You will be assigned quarters and are allowed share these quarters with your mate and to spend your time off with him if he so desires. You will adhere to all mating rules required for a female vampire. You will also be allowed to visit with your coven one hour per week.

9. You have been assigned a mentor, King Marcus Volturi, and you will meet with him weekly for a progress evaluation. You may also request time with him if there is something you do not understand, are having difficulty with completing or to talk over your feelings. These meetings are at his discretion and not at yours. Any disciplinary taken will be taken will be administered by him.

10. King Marcus will compete progress reports monthly. These will be reviewed by all the of the Royal family and any disciplinary actions or praise will be administered in the throne room with the entire guard present.

11. You must be respectful to everyone at all times. A sarcastic mouth will not be tolerated!

12. You will serve your punishment and serve the Volturi for a total of 50 years after that you will need to serve in the guard like the rest of your family for the last 50 years of your coven's punishment.

Do you willing accept the terms and conditions of all punishments? Non acceptance will result in immediate and final death.

Rosalie is completely overwhelmed but replies, "I willingly accept my punishments."

"Rosalie, I believe that once you successfully complete your many tasks, you will be a better person and hopefully a happier one. You're dismissed to your new quarters. Emmett, you may accompany her if you wish. Jane, Alec and Demetri will accompany you, give you instructions for today and you will begin your punishment tomorrow. If you need guidance please consult King Marcus." Aro instructs. With that Rosalie, Emmett and their escort leave the throne room. Then everyone else starts to leave as well.

I'm so happy that Rosalie isn't dead and my family isn't going to be broken that I don't notice the shock and anger on my family's faces after hearing that we had to serve the volturi for a century.

**I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THE CHAPTER AND AGAIN I WOULD LIKE TO THANK LanaLee1 FOR BEING AMZING AND HELPING ME WRITE THIS CHAPTER. I REALLY LOVE THE IDEA FOR ROSALIES PUNISHMENT AND LanaLee1 WAS ABLE TO GET HER IDEA WRITTEN DOWN PERFECTLY. I AM VERY OPEN TO INCLUSING OTHER PEOPLES IDEAS IN THIS STORY SINCE IT ISN'T PREWRITTEN I'M OPEN TO NEW IDEAS SO IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS THAT YOU THINK WOULD FIT THIS STORY AND MAKE IT BETTER I'M ALL EARS YOU CAN LEAVE IT IN YOUR REVIEW OR YOU CAN PM ME AND I WILL GET BACK TO YOU AS SOON AS I CAN. **

**PLZ REVIEW THE MORE REVIEWS THE FASTER I WILL UPDATE. ~*STEPH A15*~**


End file.
